


Black Mail

by Suphomie



Series: Blackmail [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Blackmail, Bondage, Control Issues, Multi, Unhealthy Relationships, under negotiated kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know about Donnovon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles walked swiftly down the school hallway, trying to get to his next class.

Not that math was a fun class. But, he's been missing a lot lately with the whole chimera, dread Doctor situation. Best not to be late.

"Stiles!" He heard a voice call from further down the hall.

He snapped his head up, only to see Theo walking quickly towards him.

Stiles stopped in his tracks, rolling his eyes. He could've went the other way, but that was way too long a walk.

"Hey." Theo says, catching up to him. He pulls Stiles to the side, away from all the people waking. "Can we talk?"

"No, Theo, I'm going to class." Stiles says annoyed.

Theo ignores his response and pulls him down the hall anyways. But no way Stiles was going without a fight.

"No! No!" Stiles yelled, making a scene as he tried to squirm away from Theo. "Get off me!"

Theo pulled Stiles into an empty classroom, completely ignoring Stiles struggle.

"Calm down." Theo says, in that strangely normal voice that he always maintains.

Stiles pulls away in a huff, indignantly. "Don't do that! Ever! Don't even come within 5 feet of me ever again!"

Theo rolls his eyes, but doesn't seem annoyed. "We need to talk."

"Jesus Christ, Theo, then talk!" Stiles shouts, already not having a good day, and unsurprisingly being conered by Theo fucking Raeken wasn't helping.

They're only a few inches away from eachother, and Stiles can literally feel Theo's breaths on him.

"..what do you need to talk about?" Stiles asks after a few uncomfortably silent moments.

Theo doesnt seem to realize that he's being extremely creepy, and doesn't move back.

".. You have pretty lips, you know that?" Theo says after a moment. 

Stiles literally jumps back, making a disgusted face. "What the fuck?!"

Theo tilts his head. "Just a complement."

"A creepy as fuck complement that sounded like it should come from a serial killer." Stiles says back, grossed out.

Theo takes in a breath. Wait.. God, ew, are his pupils dialated?

"The-" stiles begins but is cut off by Theo's lips crashing against his own.

Stiles eyes widen. Theo's kisses him like he's trying to make a home in his mouth and it's rough and feels weird.

Stiles pushes Theo off him immediately, as soon as his brain catches up to what is happening.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Stiles yells, still kinda shocked.

Theo's mouth stays a little open, and he looks Stiles in the eye, then says, "I know you want it, Stiles. I can smell it."

Stiles eyes go impossibly wider. "Are you fucking kidding?! I don't want anything from you, alright? Especially not anything remotely like that."

Theo tilts his head, finally coming to his senses and getting the upper hand back. "You're gonna give me what I want." 

Stiles takes a step back. "Dude, I swear to god I will scream."

Theo turns around and sighs. "I know about Donnovon."

Stiles eyes widen in surprise. How does he know? How the fuck does Theo know that?

"W- wh-" stiles stammers, trying to form a coherent sentence.

"I was there." Theo says, the normal tone back in his voice. "Malia told me to check on you. I saw the body."

Stiles stays quiet so Theo continues. "Don't worry... I didn't tell anybody."

Stiles licks his lips. "So what, now I owe you?"

Theo smirks and shrugs. "I think that we can set up an arrangement."

"I knew it." Stiles spits out, pointing an accusing finger at Theo. "I knew that you were up to something!"

Theo keeps his innocent face on, "I'm not up to anything. I just think that you have a secret to keep and I can help you keep it. Everything comes at a price, Stiles." 

Stiles stares at Theo for a while, full of anger and fear, because God how will he get out of his one?

".. So you're gonna force me to have sex with you?" Stiles asks in actual disgust.

"No, of course not." Theo says smugly. "you don't want to? Then don't. But I can't promise that your secret is safe, then."

Stiles eyes go wide again. "So you're blackmailing me?"

"I don't really like labels." Theo responds.

Stiles huffs out a breath. This is awful. Really awful. ".. Fine." Stiles says angrily, trying to sound confident. "You know what, if sex will make you shut up, then let's fucking do it!"

Theo laughs, making Stiles confused. "Don't get so ahead of yourself. Sex isn't all I want from you."

Stiles tilts his head, frustrated. "What the hell do you want then?"

"I want _you_." Theo says. "I want you to do what I say, when I say it. We'll get to the sex eventually, don't worry."

Stiles rubs s hand over his sore shoulder. No use hiding it now, he figures. "Like.. Like a slave, basically, that's what you want."

"No." Theo laughs again. "I'm not gonna make you clean my house or anything, if that's what you think."

"Then just fucking tell me!" Stiles yells, frustrated and done with this whole entire conversation. "Stop playing games."

Theo seems impressed by the sudden anger, and smiles. "Just do what I tell you. And if it all becomes to much for you, then we can break off our arrangment. Understand?"

"..yes." Stiles says back.

Theo smiles and playfully Ruffles Stiles hair. Well it would be playful if Theo wasn't a complete rat bastard.

"Okay." Theo says, picking up his backpack and opening the door. "Don't be late for class."

With that, he's gone, leaving Stiles with a sick feeling in his gut.

The bell rings after a few minutes of Stiles just standing in the empty room. So much for math class.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're skipping class." Theo says, making Stiles jump.

"Dude, can you approach people like a normal human, please?" Stiles says, hugging his book to his chest.

"Come on." Theo says, laughing slightly, taking Stiles arm. 

It's only been a few days since Theo cornered him in the classroom, and nothing's happened yet. Theo has been acting like it didn't even happen until now.

"It's like the third week of school, man-"

"Forget our arrangment already?" Theo asks, stopping abruptly.

Stiles sighs. "Where are we going?"

Theo smirks in approval. "Good boy." He says in a condescending tone, beginning to walk again.

Stiles gets a sickly feeling in his stomach as he follows. Theo goes on with, "I'm taking you to breakfast."

Stiles squints as they walk outside. "What?"

Theo takes out his keys. "You haven't been eating much."

"How the hell do you even know that, you creep." Stiles says, as they walk up to Theo's black truck.

Theo shrugs. "You're tired every morning. That means you're not getting breakfast."

Stiles climbs into the truck after Theo and asks, "Why do you suddenly care about my health?"

"Because believe it or not, I actually have feelings for you." Theo says, starting the car. Stiles shakes his head.

"Yeah, I dont believe that, thanks." Stiles says, clicking the seatbelt shut.

___

Stiles and Theo eat silently.

Turns out that Stiles was really hungry and free pancakes? Hard to complain.

Except that he can complain because Theo is sitting across from him, watching him eat food like it turns him on.

"Stop staring at me." Stiles says, taking a drink of coffee.

"Not staring." Theo says back. "I'm observing."

Stiles stuffs another forkful of pancakes into his mouth. "How I eat?"

"You haven't changed much from the fourth grade, you know that?"

Stiles squints. "That's weird, Theo. That's a really weird thing to say."

Theo shrugs, and bites a peice of toast.

Stiles anxiously eats, waiting for something to happen. Theo must have something planned. He's not just buying him breakfast for nothing right?

"We should get going." Theo says, checking his phone, and wiping his mouth with his napkin. "We might still make it to fourth period."

Stiles brows furrow. ".. Seriously?"

Theo looks up from his wallet. "Yeah. What, you wanted to ditch for the whole day?"

"Well.. No, I just assumed you wanted to?" Stiles says, not sure of what was happening.

Theo smiles. "No. Just wanted to get some food in you." 

Stiles hesitantly nods, still beyond confused.

Theo pays the check and they head out. They drive back to school, which suprised Stiles immensely.

He really just wanted to take him to breakfast.

"This was nice." Theo says as they walk to the front doors. "Maybe I'll take you to dinner sometime."

".. Okay." Stiles says, hoisting his backpack on his back.

They walk into school just as the bell to dismiss the third period rings. Theo smiles at him, before they go there separate ways.

Stiles opens his locker, still confused and feeling kind of unnerved at Theo's kindness.

"Where were you two?" A voice next to him says. He looks and Lydia is standing next to him, looking smug.

".. Nowhere." Stiles says, stuffing a book into his locker.

"Nowhere?" She says, smirk hinting at her lips. "Long time to be nowhere. With Theo. Thought you didn't like him."

Stiles slams his locker shut. "I don't." And with that he walks away in a huff.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi." Stiles hears a voice say, making him jump and drop a box of frozen pizza.

Stiles abruptly spins around, only to see Theo fucking Raeken standing there, arms behind his back.

"What did I say about being a normal person?!" He says indignantly, picking up the box.

Theo smiles. Stiles feels like squirming out of his own skin. "You stalking me now?"

"Says the one who followed me into the woods." Theo says back, still that annoying charming tone.

Stiles huffs, rolling his cart as he walks away. Theo follows.

"You weren't at school today." Theo says, a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Yeah." Stiles says. "Good observation, you should become a detective."

Theo steps in front of Stiles, making him stop. "You avoiding me?" 

Stiles rolls his eyes. "No. Weirdly enough, not everything I do involves you."

Theo tilts his head, like he was waiting for a better response. Stiles huffs, his frustration growing with every word of this conversation.

"I didn't feel well." Stiles explains.

"Really?" Theo asks, skeptisism in his tone.

Stiles lets out a breath. "Yeah. And if you're not here to ask me to do something, then please leave me alone."

"I'm just here to make sure you're okay." Theo says. He can act like he cares all he wants, Stiles doesn't believe it.

"You couldn't have texted me like a normal human being?" Stiles asks, moving his cart again.

Theo says, "Well, I would've, but you haven't given me your number yet."

Stiles shifts. "I'm not giving you my number." 

"Oh, really?" Theo asks, smirk spreading across his lips. "Because I think that you have to do what I say."

Stiles huffs. "I hate you."

"Sure." Theo says, smiling. He takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Stiles.

Stiles had no choice but to enter his number.

"Good." Theo praises, making Stiles uncomfortable. "See you in school tomorrow." 

Once he says that, he walks away, leaving Stiles alone.

___

Giving Theo his number proved to be a mistake. No surprise there.

He texted him all day long. Mostly things like ' _how are you_ ' and ' _how was history today?_ '.

Still though. Very annoying.

In math class, he gets a text from Theo that reads, 

' _Weight room, next period._ '

Stiles sighs. Theo learned his schedule apparently, because he knew he had a free period. 

Well, Stiles knew Theo's schedule too.. But that was research. Not stalking.

After class, he walks out of the math classroom and considers just literally hiding.

But Theo will probably just find him and do whatever he's planning. Waste of time.

He walks down the haul, takes a turn, then is standing in front of the door to the weight room.

He takes a deep breath, then turns the knob.

The room smells like sweat and Cologne. There's a song on quietly in the background, and Theo is lifting weights. Shirtless.

He doesn't seem to notice Stiles walk in. "Theo." Stiles says, crossing his arms.

Theo turns to him, then smiles. The sweat on his chest is glistening, bring attention to his abs. Toned abs.

Okay, Jesus, he was ripped.

Theo pauses his iPod and says, "Glad you came. Wasn't really in the mood to hunt you down."

Stiles squints. "O..Kay. Why am I here?"

"I was lonely." He says, walking over to another machine.

Stiles brows pull together. ".. You want me to watch you workout?"

Theo shrugs, and starts to pull the bars together from the machines. Stiles just stares at him for a minute, literally out of words.

Theo really had to think he was really entitled, like really something fucking special.

Stiles walks close up the machine and angrily pulls on the machine so Theo had to stop and look at him.

Theo stared up at him, confused.

"What the fuck kind of game are you playing, Theo?!" Stiles yells. All the frustration and anger and confusion from his week was finally catching up to him.

Theo looks to him innocently. "What do you mean?"

Stiles has to suppress the urge to punch him in the face. "What do you want from me?!"

Theo stands up, the charming all too normal expression finally leaving his face. Now he looks angry.

"I made it clear, Stiles." Theo says, getting close to Stiles, making him intimidated. "I want you."

Stiles takes a step back and runs a hand through his hair, "What does that even mean?!"

In a second, Theo's lips are on his, and his tongue is exploring Stiles mouth.

Stiles doesn't pull away for a second. Theo takes advantage and pulls him in closer by the hips.

The kiss is rough and feels very wrong. It feels like Theo is trying to devour him.

Before Stiles can pull away, Theo does himself.

They both stare at eachother for a moment, panting. Then, Theo licks his lips and steps back.

"Means I get you, however I want you. If I want you to keep me company, or naked on my bed, you'll do it. If I want you eating regularly and sleeping normally, you'll do it."

Stiles doesn't say anything, feeling frazzled.

"You can go." He continues. "Go study for your history test."

Stiles doesn't question how Theo knows that, he just leaves as quickly as possible.

When he walks out into the hall, he quite literally runs into Scott as he is rushing to get away.

"Oh, hey." Scott says, realizing who bumped into him. 

Stiles takes in a breath, still flustered. 

"You okay?" Scott laughs. Stiles cheeks are red, he can feel it.

"Y-yeah." Stiles says. "Peachy."

Scott takes a sniff. "Lydia told me you were out with Theo. Were you just with him?"

Stiles eyes go wide. "Um.. No. Well yes. I was just in a room with him, but.. We were just talking."

Scott smiles. "Okay," he says smugly. "If that's what happened.."

"It is." Stiles says defensively. 

Scotts smirk intensifies. Stiles shakes his head and walks away, not wanting any of this to be real.

"It is!" Stiles calls out as he goes.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott and Lydia are fucking blabber mouths.

Because now, everyone in the pack knows that Stiles and Theo are sneaky around and handing out. And they think they're having sex or dating or both.

And it makes Stiles sick.

Since there hasn't been a chimera in a while, everyone's kind of relaxed a bit, so there's plenty of time for teasing.

Theo just smiles and ignores it, but Stiles actually gets physically sick when they bring it up.

Theo fucking enjoys it, the freak. 

"You know you can tell me." Scott says while they're studying in the library one day.

Stiles looks up from his book. "Tell you..?"

"About.." Scott smiles and shrugs. "You know. You and Theo."

If Stiles had been drinking he would have done a spit take.

"Dude, I don't even know what you're taking about." Stiles says, a little too defensively.

Scotts smile widens. "I know you two sneak around and stuff. He texts you all the time. It's okay to admit that you were wrong about him."

Stiles wants to scream, because God damnit, he was right!

Theo's a dirty scumbag and Stiles knew it all along. He's up to something. But.. At the same time, he doesn't want Scott to find out about Donnovon.

"I'm not having sex with Theo!" He yells instead.

Scott looks around to make sure no one heard that. "Dude, it's okay."

Stiles huffs and stuffs his books back into his backpack. "Study by yourself." He says, then leaves in a huff. He hears Scott laughing as he walks off.

___

"What did you want to talk about." Theo says as he walks into the auditorium.

Stiles sighs. He texted Theo minutes before.

"We have to do a better job sneaking around." Stiles calls from where he's standing at the front.

Theo walks to him, down the aisle of seats. It's kind of intimidating, the way he stays so calm yet seems so angry.

"Why's that?" He asks, only three feet from Stiles.

Stiles can't help but take a step back, but says, "Because everyone thinks we're dating."

Theo shrugs. "I don't mind."

Stiles huffs. "Well I do!"

"Why?" Theo asks, taking a step closer. "Why do you think I'm so untrustworthy?"

Stiles eyes go wide. "Because you're evil! You're literally black mailing me to-"

"I'm sorry, but all I've done is bought you food and checked up on you. What is so evil about that?" Theo says.

That kind if throws Stiles off guard, and he takes too long to respond. Theo goes on, 

"I'm 'blackmailing' you to take care of you, don't you get that?" He says. "I just want you to be okay, and I know that if you're alone you can fall into some bad habits."

Stiles grits his teeth. "I don't need anyone watching out for me."

"Well it doesn't matter what you want." Theo says. "Because I'm gonna take care of you no matter what."

Stiles huffs. Okay, yeah, that's not exactly evil, but Stiles knows that Theo is lying. This is completely selfish, he knows it.

Theo's lips are on his again, catching Stiles by surprise. He tries to pull away but Theo is keeping his head in place.

Theo's tongue is searching his mouth, and his lips are soft but rough all at the same time.

Theo lowers him into a seat with that werewolf strength he has, and is on top of him, unbuttoning Stiles jeans.

Theo kisses down Stiles neck, allowing him to breath for the first time. "Dude, what-"

"Shut up." Theo says, gracefully pulling Stiles dick out of his pants.

Stiles eyes go wide. The only time that he's ever been touched there was by himself, alone in his room. This feels much better.

Theo strokes it quickly, getting Stiles hard against his soft hands.

Stiles grabs onto the seat handles, groaning softly.

"Fuck." Stiles whimpers, as Theo jacks him off hard and quick.

Theo says nothing, focusing on making Stules cum as quickly as possible.

This feels so good but so bad at the same time. If it was anyone else but Theo the this would be okay, but it is Theo.

Theo must have done this before because he knows exactly what it takes to make Stiles moan and squirm.

"You're such a whore." Theo says roughly into his ear. "You wanna cum?"

Stiles feels too overwelmed to talk, but Theo didn't seem to be looking for an answer. 

Stiles feels the familiar knot of pleasure in his gut uncoil and he moans loudly as he cums.

Theo still strokes, even after he's finished, making Stiles squirm because of the overstimulation.

They both stay there for a while, Stiles panting and Theo watching him.

Stiles thought that Theo was gonna fuck him afterwards, but instead Theo stood.

"Pull your pants back up." He says, voice deep.

Stiles finally remembers that they're at School and quickly tucks himself back in, zipping his pants up.

Theo smirks. "Good boy." 

Theo seems really into praising Stiles but also degrading him at the same time. Stiles? Not such a fan.

"W-what just happened here?" Stiles asks, feeling beyond confused.

"I jacked you off." Theo says smugly. "And you loved it."

".. Can't help enjoying it." Stiles says, straightening his shirt. "You basically just forced me to cum."

Theo shrugs. "Come on. We should go study."

Stiles nods, looking at the seat that they just destroyed. It's covered in cum.

They walk out of the auditorium together, and as they're walking to the library, Scott notices them. 

"Hey guys." Scott says. Stiles feels like melting into the floor, away from his stupid life.

"Hey." Theo says back.

Scott must smell it on them or something because he says, ".. What were you two doing?"

Theo smirks. Stiles shoots him the dirtiest look he can muster.

"Well.." Theo laughs. This is all one big fucking joke to him.

Scott eyes widen. 

Theo wraps an arm around Stiles shoulder, which makes Stiles want to run away and hide forever. ".. We're dating, now."

Scott smiles. "Really?"

Both of them turn to Stiles. Since dying right there because of spontaneous combustion wasn't an option he nods instead.

"I guess we are." He says.


	5. Chapter 5

' _My car, ten minutes_ '

Stiles stares down at his phone, grumbling.

Kira next to him steaks a glance and smiles. "You two are adorable." She says, picking up her pencil.

Stiles feels like throwing his phone across the room and then jumping out the window and dying forever.

Instead he shoves his phone into his pocket and grits his teeth. "Adorable." He repeats.

Everyone in the pack thinks that they're dating now and they can't seem to shut up about it. 

Stiles last period class goes by way too quickly. Suddenly the bell rings and Stiles is forced to get up.

"You two have fun!" Kira calls out to him as they go there separate ways down the hall way. Stiles gets another sick feeling in his stomach.

Stiles pulls his phone back out and texts Malia that he doesn't need a ride home today. His jeep hasn't been doing so well and it's currently in shop.

Stiles walks slowly towards the front doors, dreading having any sort of interaction with Theo right now. Or ever again.

Theo is leaning against his truck, on his phone.

He doesn't notice Stiles walk up. For a moment he considers turning back. But suddenly Theo looks up and smiles.

"Hey, babe." He says, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Since everyone thought they were dating, Theo's been calling him pet names around them. Sometimes when they were alone.

"Don't call me that," Stiles says, crossing his arms. "What'd you want?"

"Get in." Theo says, stepping into his car.

Stiles groans. But, he climbs in the passenger seat anyways.

"Where are you taking me?" Stiles asks, pulling a seat belt on.

Theo grins. "It's a surprise."

Stiles shoots him a disgusted look. "..dude, we're not actually dating. You know that right?"

Theo laughs. "I know. Doesn't mean I can't treat you to something nice."

Stiles huffs and rests his head against the window. 

This little deal that they have is not going well. Stiles was never good at following directions and Theo asked a lot of him.

Well... So far it was just one handjob and some unwanted kissing. But still.

He can only imagine what kind of hell Theo had waiting for him. 

This is his punishment, he imagines, for killing Donnovon. He has to be with Theo, because he killed him.

Stiles curls up into himself.

___

"Is this your house?" Stiles asks skeptically as Theo parks the car in front of a house.

"Yeah." Theo says, turning to him and unbuckling his seatbelt. "Suprised?"

Stiles shrugged, "I always just assumed you lived in a secret underground lair."

Theo laughed and opened the door, stepping out.

Stiles sighs and heads out.

"Why am i here?" Stiles says as Theo opens the front door with his key.

"Wanted to hang out with you." Theo says, opening the door. "It's Friday."

Stiles sighs. 

They step into Theo's house. Stiles drops his backpack to the floor and looks around.

It's just a normal house.

"Where are your parents?" Stiles asks, as Theo pulls of his jacket.

"Out of town." He murmurs, dropping his keys into a glass bowl on the table. "Want a tour?"

"Sure." Stiles mutters.

Theo smiles and starts walking into another room, Stiles following behind.

"So they're out of town already? After you moved here four weeks ago?" Stiles asks accusingly as they walk into the kitchen.

Theo turns to him. "Why are you m so skeptical."

Stiles crosses his arms. "Why are you so fucking creepy and vague?"

Theo sighs and lets out a laugh, slightly shaking his head. "My parents are out of town, visiting family. That clear enough for you?"

Stiles shrugs. Theo turns back around and leads him to the living room.

Theo shows him through all the rooms on the first floor, then to his room upstairs.

"You like it?" Theo asks, closing the door behind them.

Stiles shifts uncomfortably, not enjoying being trapped in Theo's room with him. "It's fine."

Theo walks up to him and Stiles has to fight himself to not step back in fear.

"You can take off your shoes." He says.

Stiles looks down at his converse still snug on his feet. He sits down on Theos bed and starts to tug them off.

Theo walks over to the sleek black desk on the other side of the room and takes his laptop.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asks, holding it up. "I have advengers."

"..sure, I guess." Stiles says back.

Theo nods. "Okay. I'll go make popcorn, you can wait here."

Stiles nods again and watches him go, leaving Stiles alone.

Stiles sighs and rests his head in his hands. This sucks. Hanging out with Theo fucking sucks, mostly because of the anticipation of what Theo actually wanted.

Stiles head suddenly shoots up. He's alone in Theo's bedroom.

He can search it.

Stiles stands up. Finally, Jesus Christ, something good came from this horrible situation.

If he finds something incriminating in here, then Scott will find out he's an evil dick monkey and then run him out of town.

And Scott wouldn't even believe Theo about Donnovon after that.

Stiles quickly goes over to Theo's desk and searches through the drawers. He's not exactly sure what he's looking for.

When all finds are pens and study sheets, he makes his way to the dresser.

First drawer, clothes.

Second drawer, nothing.

Third drawer... Oh what the fuck.

Stiles slams the drawer back shut, disgust crossing his face. 

Theo really is one sick son of a bitch.

The drawer was full of rope and handcuffs and dildos and so many awful, awful, unspeakable things.

If Theo intends to use any of this on Stiles, he has another fucking thing coming.

Stiles quickly sits back on the bed when he hears Theo coming up the stairs.

"Ready?" Theo's asks, smiling, as he comes into the room with a big bowl of popcorn.

Stiles nods slightly. But honestly? He's not ready for whatever he got himself into with this fucking deal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is basically just porn. 
> 
> Theo's a sick puppy in this and does things that Stiles definetly doesn't want or enjoy.
> 
> If that makes you uncomfortable I'll just summarize, Theo forces Stiles to have sex with him in bondage and Stiles doesn't have a good time.

They watched the movie in silence, both sitting legs crisscrossed on the bed, knees touching.

Stiles couldn't pay attention to anything happening, all his focus was drawn on the stupid drawer.

Did Theo expect to use any of that on Stiles? Because, sure, Stiles was a hormonal teenage boy, of course he'd explored weird sex things.

And maybe yeah, bondage did look a little hot, but not with Theo. No sex with Theo seemed hot. 

Did Theo want Stiles to use those things on him?

Stiles shudders. Not hot either, not at all.

"I should get going." Stiles says, checking the time on his phone. "My dad will get worried."

Theo scoffs. "It's four."

"Yeah, but what with the chimeras and evil doctors running around, I think he'd rather know where I am." Stiles explains.

Theo laughs. "Just text him. Don't worry I'll protect you."

Stiles plays with his hands nervously. "I really just wanna go home."

Theo's smiles falls, and he pauses the laptop. "Okay," he says, drooping an arm around Stiles shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong."

Stiles groans. "Dude, stop doing that."

Theo's brows furrow. "Stop doing what? Making sure you're okay?"

"Yes!" Stiles says suddenly, standing up. "Because if you cared about me, even a tiny bit, you wouldn't force me to act like we're dating!"

Theo tilts his head and shuts his laptop, sighing.

"Why can't you just trust me?" 

Stiles eyes go wide. "Are you kidding?!"

Theo stands up, and just stares, waiting for Stiles to speak again.

Studies huffs out a breath. "Why me? What the fuck do you want from me?"

Theo growls, the first violent gesture he's made. ".. Told you. I want you. Why can't you understand that I genuinely care about you?"

Stiles shakes his head. Theo steps closer and now they're inches away from eachother. "Now is that all that's bothering you?"

He looks down to the floor, trying to form a sentence. "I- I saw your drawer."

He regrets it immediately because Theo smirks.

"Oh." He says, smug. "You did now?"

Stiles looks up. That was a mistake, he defibaetly should not have brought that up. "We're not doing any of that."

Theo shrugs. "I don't know. I think you'd look pretty all tied up for me."

"Theo, no." Stiles says, stepping back.

"You know why I invited you here tonight?" Theo asks, putting a hand on Stiles waist.

"To watch a brief movie then let me go home." Stiles says back, pushing the hand off.

Theo laughs, a dark seductive laugh. Stiles gulps, and backs up. "I want to fuck you."

Stiles gasps indignantly, a blush forming.

Theo smirks at that. "..Ill give you a choice Stiles. Either I tie you down and fuck you, or I gag that pretty little mouth and spank you."

This is his life. All the decisions in Stiles life has led him to this moment in time. 

He doesn't want to do either of those things. Both of those options sound so fucking awful. 

Stiles feels like sobbing.

Instead he takes in a deep breath and says, ".. Is there a third option."

Theo grins. "No, Stiles. I think you're lucky I'm even giving you two."

Why the fuck did he kill Donnovon?

"I don't want to." Stiles says firmly.

Theo's eyebrows go up. "Oh really? Well o guess if you really don't want to then I'll tell Scott about-"

"Okay, fuck me." Stiles says, just wanting to get this all over with.

Theo smiles evily. "So eager."

Stiles kinda expects it to start right away but instead, Theo pulls him into a soft, gentle kiss.

It feels strange compared to their other kisses. Usually Theo is rough, and takes but right now it's just soft and pleasant.

Stiles hates it, still.

Theo lowers him slowly to the bed, then climbs on top of him.

It goes on for a while. At one point, Stiles thought that Theo had changed his mind about the sex after all.

No such luck.

Theo pulled off and smirked. Stiles watched as he climbed off the bed and made his way to the drawer.

Stiles sat up, shifting uncomfortably. "Maybe we should have a safe word." He suggested.

Theo looked back at him and grinned. "That's cute, Stiles. Don't think you can handle it?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I can handle it. But if I start to have a panic attack I rather be able to get you to stop."

"Hm." Theo hums, pulling out a bundle of rope out of the drawer. "No. You'll be okay."  
Theo comes back to the bed and drops the rope onto the end of it. "Stand up."

Stiles does as he says. Theo looks him over like a predator looking over its prey.

"Shirt off." He says, arms behind his back.

Stiles squirms a bit. This is so fucked up. He quickly yanks his shirt over his head.

Theo looks over his bear chest, and he seems happy enough with what he sees.

"Okay." Theo says, breath caught. "Pants. Off."

Stiles let out a breath and licks his lips. This is really happening, okay. Stiles unzips his pants and shoves them down to his ankles.

It's uncomfortable being almost naked in front of a fully clothed Theo. It makes Stiles feel like he's completely lost control. 

Which he has, he supposes.

Theo pushes Stiles down to the bed and unceremoniously yanks his boxers down.

"Okay," Theo says, grabbing the rope. "Try not to struggle. Your wrists might get chaffed."

Stiles gulps. 

"Okay, arms behind your back, babe." Theo laughs. God, what about this was funny?!

Stiles puts his arms behind his back as commanded, and Theo gets to work tying his wrists to the bedframe.

No escape now.

"Be gentle." Stiles says softly when Theo pulls away from his wrists.

Theo shoots him a animalistic grin. 

Stiles tries tugging at the restraints, to test them. They're definetly not budging. He rests on the bed frame, defeated.

Theo searches his bedside table, then pulls out a bottle of lube.

This is fucking happening.

"Try to relax." Theo says, pulling Stiles into a soft kiss.

It actually kind of calms Stiles in a weird way. He's used to kissing, kissing isn't scary.

Then, he can feel Theo's finger prodding at his hole. 

"Agh." Stiles sounds, squirming.

Theo laughs again. As he pushes his finger in, they keep eye contact the whole time, which was beyond weird.

"So tight." Theo murmurs, moving it quickly in and out.

Stiles moans, tugging at the ropes. This did not feel like porn had said it would.

"I-I-" stiles groans as Theo adds another finger.

"Shh.." Theo says, other hand moving to stroke Stiles dick. "Just relax and enjoy it."

Stiles mouth falls open and he rests his head back on the frame.

Theo leaves Stiles dick hard and leaking precum, then pulls all his fingers out. He gives Stikes a quick peck on his cheek.

"Alright." Theo says, stroking his own dick, covering it in lube. "This might hurt a little bit, so-"

"Just do it." Stiles says, eyes closed. He just wants this to end as quick as possible.

Theo laughs. "I will, you just need to relax and-"

Stiles opens his eyes and huffs. "Jesus Christ, Theo, just fucking-"

Stiles is cut off in a scream as Theo stuffs his cock all the way in. It hurts. God, fuck, that is painful.

"Oh my god!" Stiles yells, pulling visciously at his restraints. 

Theo ignores him and bottoms out, only to ram right back in. 

"Jesus, Theo, fuck!" Stiles screams, tears leaking out of his eyes. "This isn't gentle!"

Theo eyes glow yellow as he pounds into Stiles likes its his mission in life.

Stiles moans, desperately pulling the ropes that are still snug around his wrists. "Stop!"

Theo looks Stiles in the eyes, saying, "It's okay, baby. It'll start to feel good."

Stiles honestly doubts that because Theo is literally destroying Stiles insides with his stupid dick.

"Just take it." Theo growls out.

Stiles whimpers and tries to just sit back and endure it, but God, it hurt.

After what felt like hours, he can feel a sticky liquid flow down his ass and into the sheets.

"Oh." Stiles groans, as Theo continue to fuck his cum deep inside him. 

"You're such a good fucking slut." Theo says, taking Stikes dick in his hand. He jacks him off quickly, making Stiles cum with a cry.

Stiles just lies there for a while, panting, not paying attention to what's going on around him.

When he finally comes up his senses, he realizes that he's clean and Theo is snuggled up next to him, spooning him.

"You were so good." Theo whispers, running a hand through Stiles hair.

The praise makes Stiles feel worse. He doesn't want to be good at sex, he never wants to do it again.

But, he's too weak to move right now, so he just lets himself be held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support guys! Comments of all kind are incouraged!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles wakes up to the sight of Theo standing over his bed.

"Oh my god!" Stiles yells in surprise, flinching away.

"Morning." Theo says simply.

What a fucking creep.

"Why the fuck are you here?!" Stiles yell at him, sitting up.

"I'm here to pick you up for school." Theo says, walking away from the bed and over to Stiles closet.

"Lydia was gonna-"

Theo cuts him off with, "Texted me. Told me she wasn't going in today."

Of course she texted Theo. They are dating after all. Stiles grumbles.

Stiles stands up, asking, "Did you sneak into my window?"

Theo laughs as he pulls a blue plaid shirt out of the closet and lays it out on the bed. "No, you're dad let me in."

Stiles eyes go wide. "What?"

"Yeah." Theo says, moving over to Stiles drawer. "You didn't tell him we were dating?"

"We're not dating." Stiles argues as Theo pulls a grey pair of jeans out of his drawer and lays it next to the shirt.

Theo smiles and shrugs. "Sure we are. And don't worry, he knows now."

Stiles groans. Why is everything shit?

Theo walks towards the door saying, "be ready in five minutes."

Stiles looks at the clothes that he just realized Theo picked out for him.

"And cute pants." He adds as he closes the door behind him.

Stiles looks down at his pajama pants that have tiny dearth Vader heads all over it. Well, time to burn them.

Stiles gets dressed and walks quickly down the stairs, hoping to avoid his dad.

Stiles wasn't having a good luck streak.

Theo was sitting at the kitchen table, talking to his dad who was leaning against the counter.

"Hey, son." His dad says, crossing his arms. "Why didn't you tell me that you two were together?"

Stiles shoots a dirty look at Theo. ".. Never came up?"

His dad lets out a laugh. "Well, I want to see both of you at dinner tonight? Got it? Seven o'clock."

Oh god, this just keeps getting worse and worse.

"Got it." Theo answers for him, shaking the sheriffs hand when he stands up.

Theo really knew how to play the part. It annoyed Stiles immensely.

"See you tonight then." His dad says, patting Theo on the back.

Why the hell does his dad like him? Shouldn't he hate him? Shouldn't he be all like 'oh you better take care of my son, or else I'll shoot you'.

Ugh.

"Yeah, okay, bye." Stiles says, trying desperately to just get this to speed up.

His dad laughs. "Alright, get to school."

Theo smiles at him and they head out the front door.

"I hate you." Stiles says as he climbs into Theo's car.

Theo laughs. "Aw, don't be like that. I think it'll be fun."

"We're not dating." Stiles says again. Theo smiles and shrugs.

Theo must actually think they're dating, because even when they're alone he acts like they're a couple.

Since the doctors are laying low currently, the whole pack has relaxed a bit, and that means there's more downtime. 

Which means that they have to act like they're a couple whenever they're around pack.

They hold hands and kiss and all the pack think that they are genuinely happy.

They tease Stiles all the time about how he didn't trust Theo and now they're dating. Which is beyond frustrating.

But yeah, sometimes Theo seems to forget that it's all pretend.

Which is.. Scary. To say the least.

___

School goes by much too quickly.

When the last bell rings, Stiles dreads going to Theo's car. But he really rather not walk home so..

"Hey." Theo says, as Stiles jumps back into his truck.

Stiles grunts in response, as Theo starts the car, and drives out of the school parking lot.

"What's wrong?" Theo asks, grinning. "Not looking forward to dinner?"

Stiles groans. "No, believe it or not, I don't want to have dinner with you. Especially with you _and_ my dad."

Theo laughs. This is so funny to him, for some reason. "It'll be fine."

"We're not dating." Stiles reminds him again. "You do realize that, right?"

"Yes." Theo says, spinning the wheel. "Doesn't mean that I can't enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?" Stiles asks, literally just done with Theo's stupid smug attitude. "Forcing me to act like I'm happy? With you? Because, guess what, I'm the complete opposite of happy."

Theo's smile fades. "..well, you're healthy and safe. That's all I care about. You'll be happy eventually."

Stiles rests his head against the window.

He seriously doubts that.

They remains quiet for the rest of the ride, until theo pulls up to Stiles house. 

Before Stiles leaves the car, Theo grabs his hand. Stiles turns to him, confused. Theo just smirks and says, "See you tonight."

Stiles nearly gags.

___

His dad was taking this dinner seriously.

He ordered Chinese food, dressed in something other than his uniform, set the table.

Which is super annoying because Stiles can't remember the last time they actually ate together and now that Theo's coming over, he made a big deal about it.

Stiles hears the doorbell ring, and thinks that it's the food, but instead when he opens the door, it's Theo.

With a bouquet of flowers.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Oh god."

Theo smiles. "Can I come in?" He asks, charming voice on.

Stiles groans and opens the door wide.

He makes note of Theo's nice outfit. God, he really wanted to impress his father, didn't he? Stiles was still wearing his school clothes.

"These are for you." Theo says, handing Stiles the flowers.

"I like chocolate." Stiles mutters, walking into the dining room.

His dad is waiting there, putting cups on the table. "Oh, you're here." He says looking up. "Right on time."

"Yeah." Theo says, "Do you need any help setting the table?"

"No, of course not, you're a guest. You two can go hang out in Stiles room until the food gets here."

Stiles eyes widen. Why can't his dad just be one of those overprotective dads? He's a fucking cop, after all.

"No, that's okay." Stiles says quickly. Too quickly. They both turn to him. ".. I'll give you the tour. Of the house."

Theo smiles. "Alright."

Stiles leads him into the living room, out of his fathers ear shot, and pushes him against the wall.

"Don't be weird." Stiles whispers, pointing a finger at him.

Theo just laughs. "Weird how?"

"All polite and helpful!" Stiles whisper yells. 

"How is that weird?" Theo asks.

Stiles licks his lips. "It- I don't know, just stop acting like a perfect, all too normal human for once, okay? Just be actually normal."

Theo flips them so Stiles the one against the wall. 

"Stop freaking out." Theo says. "Everything's gonna be fine."

the doorbell rings again and his dad calls out that he'll get it, so Stiles doesn't get to respond before Theo can speak again.

Theo smirks. "Let's eat."

___

The dinner is normal. 

Theo acts like a perfect angle, which Stiles finds repulsive.

"Ya know, I haven't known about all this supernatural buisness for long, but all the werewolves I've met are very polite." His dad says.

Theo laughs. "Well, thank you."

Stiles stuffs an egg roll into his mouth.

"But, I guess this is the part when I have to say, if you hurt my son, it won't turn out so well." His dad laughs. "So there's your warning."

"Don't worry," Theo says, looking directly at Stiles. "I'd never hurt him."

Stiles nearly throws his box of rice at him, but suppresses the urge.

"I believe that. I'm glad that he's found someone who's good to him." His dad says. "You're a good guy."

Well, he wouldn't believe it if he'd known what they did on Friday night. God, ew, when did they become best friends?

"Thank you, mr. Stilinski." Theo says.

"John." His dad says, smiling.

Stiles wants to stand up and scream and then float up way into space and never come back. But instead he just stays quiet.

Theo turns to Stiles and gives him a smirk. It makes Stiles nauseous.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles pants, watching in horror the events that surround him.

He, Theo, and Malia are in a hospital hallway, with a new chimera attacking them.

Stiles is currently on the floor, while Theo is wolfed out, running over from down the hallway and the chimera is clawing malia's face up.

Stiles and Malia were just walking to a room where Lydia had texted them to meet, when a brand new chimera just fucking came at them.

Stiles makes a rash decision to tackle the chimera, because he was afraid that he'd kill Malia.

The chimera only manages to get a few scratches on his chest then Theo's there in a second, getting the chimera off and throwing him against the wall.

Stiles scurries back and watches as Theo uses his claws to rip the unconcious chimera apart.

"Wait." Stiles hears a voice yell, then sees Scott suddenly run up and grab Theo's arm

Theo seems to realize what he was doing and nods, breathing heavily. He turns to Stiles.

"You okay?" He asks.

Stiles nods quickly, heart still pumping way too fast.

"Alright." Scott says, as Lydia comes rushing over. "Let's- lets get him to Deatons."

"We can take my car." Malia says, standing up. Her face is already healing.

Stiles stands up. His chest kind of hurts, but nothing he hasn't dealt with before. 

"Hey, Stiles, you sure you're fine?" Scott asks, looking down at his chest. 

Stiles looks down at his chest as well. There are three long scratches on his side, but they're not that deep so he's only bleeding slightly."

"I'll take him home." Theo says, emotionless.

Scott nods to Theo. "Thank you. Okay, Malia pull your car around, Lydia, help me."

Theo grabs Stiles arm and pulls him down another hallway, not saying anything. Stiles just follows.

"I'm taking you to my house." Theo says, hitting the elevator button.

"Why?" Stiles asks, stepping into the elevator, Theo still holding his arm.

"To protect you." He says simply.

Stiles really doesn't feel like arguing. Plus, a post stress cuddle session with Theo maybe wasn't the worst thing in the world.

They ride the elevator silently. But silence is not what Stiles wants, he wants a distraction.

"Do you think it's dead?" Stiles asks, as the elevator opens.

Theo doesn't even turn to him. "I don't know."

Stiles brows furrow. Theo's being weird. Hes always up for a conversation, usually when Stiles isn't. But not now.

"Do you think it's gonna be like Tracey? Like rabid?" Stiles goes on as they exit the building.

"I don't know." Theo grunts.

Stiles squints, and just decides to stop talking.

The car ride to Theo's house is quiet. Too quiet. The air between them is tense and Stiles can't figure out why.

Once they park, Theo leaves the car first, and Stiles follows after, confused.

Theo silently unlocks the door, then silently steps into his house.

"Okay, why are you so angry at-"

Stiles is cut off by being harshly thrown into the wall.

"Because you could've killed yourself!" Theo yells at him, the first time that he has yelled at him.

All Stiles air is pushed out of him, but he mutters, "Wh-wha-"

"You tackled a fucking chimera?! Are you insane?!" Theo yells. 

Stiles shakes his head, still really confused. "No, he was attacking Malia-"

"Malia can take care of herself! You _cant_!"

Stiles just stares at him for a few moments. Then he huffs and pushes Theo off of him.

"Yes I can!" Stiles yells. "I don't need you fucking watching out for me! I don't need anyone!"

Theo looks really angry. And stiles has to admit that he is a little scared.

"Upstairs." Theo says. It wasn't a request.

Stiles stands his ground. "No."

Theo flashes his yellow eyes. "Don't you think your punishment is bad enough already?"

Stiles eyes go wide. "..what?"

"Come on." Theo says, regaining some of his calmness, and grabbing Stiles by the arm in a vice like grip. "Let go."

Theo drags Stiles up the stairs, up to his bedroom. He then let's go of Stiles arm and sits on the bed.

"Across my lap." He commands.

Stiles squints. "You're kidding right?" He asks, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're gonna spank me?"

Theo raises his eyebrows. "Don't make this hard."

Stiles steps away. "No, Theo."

Theo sighs heavily before he grabs Stiles roughly by the wrist and drags him down so he's laying across Theo's lap.

Theo pulls his pants and underwear down in one swift movement. 

"Dude, stop!" Stiles yells, trying to get away. But Theo has his arms restrained behind his back.

He cries out when he feels a hard smack on his ass.

"Get off me!!" Stiles screams, but the blows don't stop.

Theo hits his ass over and over until Stiles is a sobbing mess, begging him to stop.

It hurts, because Theo is fucking strong and Stiles is fragile. It doesn't feel sexual, and that's the weird part.

Theo is literally just punishing him.

"Okay, okay, I get it, just stop!" Stiles sobs.

"Do you?" Theo says, hitting another slap. "Because I don't know-"

"I get it!" Stiles screams. "I can't take care of myself, just, Jesus fucking Christ, stop!"

Theo stops hitting him and rubs Stiles red, burning ass soothingly.

"Okay." He says, letting Stiles go.

Stiles instantly rolls to the other side of the bed and rubs his ass. 

Theo grabs his leg, making Stiles look at him.

"If you ever get yourself into danger again, you'll get so much more than that, clear?"

"Fucking crystal."


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles taps on the edge of his plate, shaking his leg up and down.

He's currently in lunch, feeling tired.

The night before, Theo had made Stiles go on run with him, and keeping up with a werewolf is not fun.

Things after the last chimera have been relatively calm. Besides the fact that the chimera is in fact not dead and has run away.

He's currently sitting next to Theo, and sitting across from Kira and Scott.

Scott and Kira are one of those annoying couples that want to double date and all that stuff, so that makes for an annoying lunch.

They're all in a heated discussion about lunch room foods, and Stiles just feels like going to sleep.

"Hey, Stiles you okay?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, babe you feeling okay?" Theo chimes in, putting a hand on Stiles knee.

Stiles shoves his hand away in disgust, a little too roughly for it to be playful. He can feel Scott and Kira's curious eyes on him.

"Yeah." He says, going back to his food. "Just don't feel that good."

"Did you eat breakfast?" Theo asks, voice laced with anger. But God, he's so damn good at acting nice that sometimes Stiles forgets he isn't. 

Stiles shakes his head. "No."

Theo pats him soothingly on the back. "Well that's why then."

Stiles feels like dissolving into the tiles.

___

"I told you to eat breakfast everyday." Stiles suddenly hears Theo say.

He looks up from where he's sitting in the courtyard, papers in his lap and pen in his mouth.

It's been a few periods since lunch and he purposely sat here to hide from Theo.

"Actually, I told you to eat all three meals everyday." Theo continues, crossing his arms over his chest.

The pen falls from Stiles mouth. "Sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't help," Theo says, taking a seat next to him. "unless you actually mean it."

Stiles sighs. "I just forget sometimes. Plus I'm not gonna die if I miss a meal."

"See this is what I was talking about." Theo says. "You fall into bad habits. Missing one meal a day could lead to just skipping every meal. That's not healthy."

"It's my body." Stiles murmurs, answering a question on his homework.

Theo grabs Stiles arm suddenly, and makes Stiles look into his eyes. "But you're mine, now." He says, voice dark. "And I want you healthy. So don't forget again."

Stiles pulls away, a look of disgust crossing his face.

"What the fuck, dude?" He asks, standing up and gathering his books. "That's like a new level of creep."

Theo shrugs. "I need you safe, and you're not safe if you're too skinny."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Okay, bye."

"I'm taking you out tonight!" Theo calls, as Stiles walks towards the doors. "Be ready by seven, wear something nice!"

Stiles shakes his head as he walks back inside the building.

___

At seven o'clock sharp Theo's black truck pulls into the driveway.

Stiles sighs as he opens the door to him. Theo's smile falls and is replaced by a look of annoyance.

"I told you to be ready." He says, looking stiles up and down.

Stiles scoffs and looks down at his outfit. He's wearing a pair of brown pants and a red plaid shirt. "I am ready."

"I told you to dress nice." Theo says, then shoves his way inside the house.

"You literally bought this shirt for me." Stiles says as he's dragged by the wrist back upstairs, into his bedroom. 

"I meant dress fancy." Theo says, pushing Stiles onto the bed and heading for his closet.

Stiles squints his eyes. "Where are you taking me?"

Theo smirks back at him. "That's a surprise."

Theo throws a shirt to him, and then heads for the drawer as Stiles says, "We're not dating. Don't take me on fancy outings."

Theo shrugs, pulling out a black pair of jeans. "What if I want to?" He throws the pants to Stiles. "Get changed."

Stiles stands up and sheds his shirt. You'd think getting changed in front of Theo was weird but Theo has seen Stiles completely naked and hard before so it doesn't faze him.

"Do you get off on making me eat?" Stiles asks, pulling the button up over his chest. "Do you have a food kink?"

Theo laughs. "No. I have a _you_ kink. I get off on being with you."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "That's so weird."

Theo shrugs. "To each their own."

Stiles makes quick work of pulling off his pants and slipping the new ones on.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's get this over with." Stiles mutters, standing up.

Theo looks him over, and whistles, making Stiles horribly uncomfortable. "You look sexy." He says deeply.

Stiles shifts. ".. Okay."

Theo smirks and hits his ass as he walks past. "Let's go."

Stiles follows with deep regret of all his life decisions.

____

The car ride is pretty quiet besides the radio playing in the background.

All Stiles can think is that this is so stupid. 

There are chimeras and dread doctors running around, and here Stiles is, about to go on a fucking date with Theo, who he hates.

His life is a fucking joke.

He's glad that his friends haven't realized that they're nous actually together, because then Theo would probably tell them about Donnovon.

But at the same time... He's kinda hurt. 

Yeah, they have a lot on their plates, Stiles gets that, and it's not like he's that important. But, he kinda just wished that someone suspected something?

It's stupid.

The truck pulls slowly to a stop, and Stiles looks out the window. They're parked at _GRILL_ , a brand new fancy restaurant.

"Seriously?" Stiles asks, turning his head.

Theo smiles, and grabs Stiles chin. "You're welcome."

Stiles groans.

They walk in together, and Stiles feels really out of place. Everyone's wearing suits and ties, and Stiles is literally wearing jeans.

Theo steps up to the counter and says, "Reservation for two, Theo Raeken."

Stiles tilts his head. Theo was delusional.

The waiter leads them to a small table, away from most of the other eaters, with lit candles on it.

The waiter mutters something about enjoying there evening and then they're alone.

Theo pulls out Stiles chair for him and smiles.

"Ugh." Stiles groans, sitting down.

"Why are you so unhappy?" Theo says, voice still light. "You've never even been here before."

"The resturant isn't the problem." Stiles says as Theo sits down.

Theo gives him a look. 

"Just try and enjoy yourself? No use being grumpy." Theo says smiling.

Stiles shakes his head and looks down at the menu. 

After a few minutes, the waiter comes back and asks, "what can I get for you?"

Before Stiles even opens his mouth, Theo answers, "I'll have the flounder, he'll have the steak."

Stiles furrows his brows. "And how would you like that done?" The waitor asks Stiles.

"Medium." Theo answers for him. "Side of steamed potatoes."

The waitor nods and smiles, taking their menus and leaving them alone once again. Stiles angrily turns to Theo.

"I was gonna get a burger, dude." Stiles says annoyed. 

"I know." Theo said, laughing. "But I didn't make reservations two weeks ago for you to get a burger."

Stiles crosses his arms and sits back.

___

"Maybe I can meet your parents." Stiles says as he's eating his steak.

This catches Theo a bit off guard. Stiles counts it as a personal victory and keeps digging.

"Ya know. Since we're dating." He says, squinting his eyes.

Theo raises his eyebrows. "Didn't think you wanted to meet them."

Stiles shrugs. "Are they still out of town? Since two weeks ago? Or are you hiding something?"

Theo's eyes widen and he laughs. "What's with the third degree? What, I'm lying about having parents?"

Stiles tilts his head. "Are you?"

"Alright." Theo says. "Maybe next week, huh?"

Stiles sits up a bit more. "Okay. Sounds great." Finally a new lead. If his parents are even a tiny bit sketchy, then he can finally prove that Theo's a sack of shit. 

Soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so more porn and it's definetly non con!
> 
> Stiles tries to refuse but Theo ties him up and forced him. 
> 
> Includes pegging, bondage, dirty talk, punishment and whipping.

Stiles anxiously rubs his hands together, watching Theo rummage though the drawer.

"Maybe we can just go out, ya know?" Stiles says, looking up. "You like that."

Theo laughs. "You're not getting out of this."

Stiles lets out a nervous breath. "Come on, man. Go easy on me, please."

Theo shoots him a dark smiles, and places a bundle of rope on the bed. Stiles shivers.

"Not my fault you didn't study." Theo says, taking our a riding crop and examining it. "But, I think this will be a good reminder."

"I did study!" Stiles yells. "I'm just distracted because of all the shit going on, sorry that I didn't get a good grade on a fucking math test!"

Theo smiles and places the riding crop on the bed. 

"Well, think of this as a way to get you to focus. And you didn't just do bad, you failed. You don't want to fail this year, Stiles, don't you wanna get into college?"

Stiles huffs. ".. I can handle it."

"No." Theo says, pulling a dildo out. "But that's okay. Because I can help you."

Stiles breath catches. "..I'm not sure I can do this."

Theo chuckles. "Sure you can. You can take a little pain, can't you?"

Stiles huffs. "Theo.."

"Shush." Theo says, closing the drawer and crawling on the bed. "I'd never let it go so far that you'd actually get hurt."

He leans in and whispers, "Just enough to make you squirm."

Stiles stiffens. Theo smirks.

Theo pulls Stiles in for a heavy kiss. Stiles lets him. Theo lays him down and then pulls his pants off. He then grabs Stiles dick and starts stroking it gently.

Stiles moans into Theo's mouth.

Theo keeps stroking until Stiles is hard and leaking, then he pulls away.

Stiles makes a confused noise. "Wha-"

"Shh..." Theo coaxes, grabbing the ropes and pulling Stiles arms behind his back.

"Theo.." Stiles whines, his dick needing friction. "Fuck, please."

"You don't get to cum so soon, babe, this is a punishment." Theo says, laughing. Stiles groans.

Once Stiles arms are tied securely to the bed frame, Theo spreads his legs and pushes them up, then ties them to the bedframe as well.

"Dude, this isn't uncomfortable." Stiles groans, pulling at the ropes.

"Punishment." Theo reminds him.

Theo reaches over to the end of the bed and grabs the dildo. 

"Okay, stiles, open your mouth." Theo says, smiling.

Stiles shifts. "No." 

Theo laughs. "This is the only lube you're getting, want it in dry?"

Stiles huffs. 

This is his fucking life.

Stiles opens his mouth wide and Theo unceremoniously stuffs the dildo down Stiles throat.

Stiles gags, and struggles hard against the rope.

"Oh look at you, choking on that cock." Theo says, stuffing it further down. Stiles tries desperately to get it out. "Good little slut."

Drool starts to flow down Stiles chin and tears out of his eyes. It hurts. He has a really sensitive gag reflex.

Theo runs a soothing hand over Stiles burning red face. "Get it nice and wet, baby."

Theo starts to finger Stiles dry while he moves the dildo in and out of his throat.

Stiles lets out a cry which is cut off be a wet, gagging sound.

Theo must decide that it's lubed enough because he pulls it out of Stiles mouth. Stiles coughs and squirms, spit drooling down is chin.

Theo just strokes his hair while he tries to catch his breath. "It's okay, babe."

"I hate you." Stiles whimpers.

Theo gives his ass a little squeeze before he roughly jams the dildo in.

Stiles screams out. "Stop!" 

"You can do it." Theo whispers. "You're my little whore."

Theo moves it in and out a few times before he just leaves it shoved in all the way, grazing his prostate.

Theo lets Stiles have a moment to catch his breath before he leans down and kisses his neck gently.

"Just relax." He whispers. 

"No, wait, Theo, I can't!" Stiles sobs.

Theo stokes Stiles face lovingly. "Yes you can. Just submit to me, Stiles. Stop fighting it. Stop fighting _me_ "

Stiles feels like he's talking about more than sex but bring that he has a rubber penis shoved up his ass and his dick is leaking hell think about it later.

With what, Theo pulls away and grabs the riding crop.

"Just relax." He repeats, then lays one hard whack on Stiles ass cheek.

Stiles cries out. It hurts. It fucking hurts. So much more than the spanking. Theo hits him a few more times, then hits Stiles dick once hard.

That makes Stiles scream.

"Oh fuck!"

Theo alternates between stroking Stiles into almost orgasm, then stopping short and hitting Stiles ass and legs with the riding crop.

Stiles feels overwhelmed. By far this is the worst experience in his entire life.

Theo's brutal. All because he fucking got a forty three on a test.

"You wanna cum?" Theo asks darkly, stroking Stiles too slowly.

Stiles lets out a loud moan and bucks up into the friction. "Yeah." He says almost unintelligibly. Theo keeps stroking, and finally Stiles groans and cums. Hard.

Everything goes black.

When Stiles comes to, he feels tired and his ass burns and there's a water bottle pressed to his lips.

"Drink." Theo insists.

Stiles opens his mouth and feels the cold water run down his abused throat.

Theo pulls away when he drinks too fast and runs a comforting hand down Stiles chest.

"You alright, babe?" Theo asks.

Stiles coughs. "No."

Theo gives him a sympathetic smile. "It's okay. I'll take care of you."

_"I'll always take care of you."_


	11. Chapter 11

It's been weeks since any of the pack has seen a new chimera or the dread doctors.

They've taken it as a good sign to celebrate. By spending a long weekend at Lydia's lake house.

Stiles sighs as Theo spins the wheel.

Kira and Scott are in the back and they're following Lydia's car which has Lydia and Malia.

The pack really considers Theo a member now and it makes Stiles physically ill. Theo is not, by any means, a member.

If they only knew how fucking sketchy he was.

Stiles still has no proof. He met Theo's parents and they seemed fine. But maybe a little too fine, but that's not exactly proof.

They're just as charming as Theo, and it makes Stiles want to pull his hair out.

Theo's evil.

Stiles doesn't care what anyone says, Theo is evil. You don't force someone to have sex with you if you're not evil.

He says that all he wants to do is take care of Stiles, but that cannot be true. He hurts him way too much- and just because punishing him has increased Stiles grades doesn't mean a damn thing.

He's _evil_.

And stiles will prove it.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Kira squeaks from the back seat.

Theo smiles. "Yeah, I'm excited."

"Me too." Scott says enthusiastically. "It'll be nice to finally relax. Even just for three days."

Stiles is not feeling nearly as happy. "What if something happens? What if there's a chimera back home and we're here?"

Theo rests a soothing hand on Stiles knee. 

"Babe, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." He says, in reassuring voice.

Stiles feels like throwing the hand off of him, but not when Scott and Kira are watching.

This is what he's dreading about the trip. Theo can literally get away with anything because Stiles won't tell him to stop when everyone's around.

"Yeah." Stiles says, putting his hand on top of Theo's. "Thanks."

Theo smirks.

wow, this trip is gonna be great.

___

The lake house is huge, which meant that Lydia and Malia got their own separate rooms, Scott and Kira got a room and guess what?

Theo and Stiles got their own room.

Stiles grabbed his bag out of Theo's trunk while everyone else did the same.

"This is gonna be great." Kira says, as Scott puts his arm around her shoulder.

Stiles shoots a look to Theo.

This is not gonna be great. Not even good. At all.

They all go into the house and Lydia shows them to all of their rooms.

"House is really nice." Theo says as he unpacks his bag into a drawer. "Have you ever been here before?"

"Yeah." Stiles answers. "We used to keep Malia here on full moons."

"My family has a house like this, farther up. I could take you to it sometime if you wanted. For a little alone time." He says smirking.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Yeah, no thanks." 

"Careful." Theo says, turning to him. "Don't wanna say something you don't mean."

Stiles knows that it's a warning to be nice in front of everybody.

Stiles gives him a gross look. "..maybe some time..."

Theo smiles.

___

That night they all ate together. 

It's actually nice. There's no stress or fear, everyone's just laughing and having a nice time for once.

Except Stiles, of course.

He's still full of stress and fear and anger and all he wants is for something to go right in his life.

He's just not having a nice time. Especially when Theo makes a stupid toast.

"Um, everyone, I just wanna make a toast." He says, tapping his glass.

Everyone looks to him in intrigue.

Theo smiles. "I'm just really.. Grateful. For everything. I mean, you all just accepted me into the pack, and I'm so thankful for everything you've all done."

Everyone smiles. Stiles tilts his head. How are they buying this? Theo's so full of shit.

"Especially you." Theo says, turning to Stiles. "I love you so much."

Stiles breath catches. Everyone stares in awe.

Stiles panics. He can't say it back. But.. He has to, right? He feels like dying. 

".. Love you too." Stules says softly.

Everyone coos. 

"We're lucky to have you." Scott says, patting Theo on the back. 

Stiles fakes a smile, but inside he feels broken.

___

Stiles can't sleep that night.

Theo is curled up at his back, arms tight around his waist. It feels like he's trying to suffocate him.

Stiles prys his arms off and quietly stand up.

He checks the clock on the bedside table. The bright red numbers read _3:04_.

Stiles sighs. 

He walks silently into the kitchen and sees Malia sitting at the counter.

"Hey." She says. "Couldn't sleep?"

Stiles nods and takes a sit across from her. "Long day I guess."

"Yeah." She agrees.

Besides Scott, Malia is probably Stiles best friend. Sure, Lydias great too, but Malia just has this thing about her that Makes Stiles comfortable up share things.

Maybe it's because she won't judge him for things that everyone else would.

"You okay?" She asks, tilting her head.

Stiles eyes widen. "Yeah." He lies, scratching his head. "I'm fine."

She tilts her head. "You smell sad."

Stiles shrugs. 

"..you don't love him?" Malia asks.

This catches Stiles off guard. He loves Malia like a sister, and tries to never lie to her, but she's digging too deep.

"W-what makes you think that?" Stiles asks, nervous that maybe his heart didn't beat right when he said it.

She shrugs. "Just a feeling. You really hated him, then you started dating. Just figured it's a sex relationship, ya know? Then you said you loved him."

Stiles rubs his hands together. "He's alright. He.. Cares about me."

She tilts her head. "Okay."

Suddenly Theo walks into the room and Stiles panics that he heard all that.

"I'm going back to bed." Malia says, walking out of the room.

Stiles wishes he could go with her.

"Thanks." Theo says, smiling at her as she walks back into her room. He then turns to Stiles, dead serious look on his face.

"Can we talk outside?"

Stiles gulps.

".. Why?"

Theo shoots him a scary look. "Please."

Stiles nods and slowly gets up, following Theo out the door.

It's pretty cold outside. Stiles crosses his arms over his chest, shivering. But he's not just shivering from the cold.

"What'd you want?" Stiles asks, looking at the lake in front of them.

Theo crosses his arms. "First of all, what the hell are you doing up?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "couldn't sleep."

Theo shakes his head. "Not an excuse. Anyways, second, what was that at dinner."

Stiles tilts his head. "..what?"

"You lied." He says. 

Okay, now Stiles is really confused. "When I said I loved you? Wasn't that what I was supposed to do?"

Theo tilts his head, that serious look still on his face. "Don't say things you don't mean. You might end up getting hurt."

Stiles steps back at the vague threat. "What the hell, dude?"

Theo doesn't falter his deadly gaze.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't care." Theo says. "Just don't lie. Never say that you love me if you don't mean it." 

"Well then I'll never say it again." Stiles says, anger in his tone.

Theo shakes his head. "Don't be like that. You'll say it one day, when you actually feel it."

Stiles loses it. Theo must be insane or something because Jesus Christ. "I don't know what game you're playing but we're not actually fucking together."

Theo squints his eyes.

"I'm never gonna actually love you-"

Suddenly Theo's hand is moving and Stiles cheek hurts. 

His eyes widen is shocks. It's not that the slap hurt that much, but it didn't feel good.

Theo straightens himself up. "Don't stay up long." He says, and with that he goes inside and leaves Stiles alone.

Stiles rubs his cheek.

This is kind of a low for Stiles. 

Theo's never hit him. Sure, he's spanked him, but this feels different.

Everything hurts. He feels sad and he doesn't know why. Maybe because he feels dead inside,

Theo's the worst. He's horrible and cruel and Stiles has gotten so many bruises and none of his friends even care.

Stiles told himself that he doesn't care, but really? It fucking hurt. 

Stiles slowly slides down the side of the house and curls up into a ball.

He doesn't know why but he starts to cry.

And that's the way he stayed for a while, sobbing outside on a cold night, because this is his life now.

This is his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all the support on this fic! I must say, I love comments and feedback so comment it up ;D


	12. Chapter 12

Everything hurts.

He was just walking to.. God, where was he walking to?

A chimera came at him. It has big long talons and sharp teeth and bright green eyes.

It tackled him, Stiles remembers.

Then it just starting clawing into his chest and now he's bleeding profusely.

It's gone. The chimeras gone- oh god, he's gonna die.

He's alone in an alley, and it's dark and he's all alone.

He's gonna die.

He thinks he hit is head in the wall because he's dizzy.

Stiles slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

Who's he gonna call? Scott, Lydia, and Malia are searching the tunnels today, Kira's gone, Liam can't drive.

They'd never make it to him in time.

But there's someone who would.

Shit.

Stiles clicks on his contacts and clicks on Theo's name.

"Hey, what's up?" Theo says when he answers the phone.

"I need help." stiles croaks. That doesn't sound like his voice, it's too scratchy and rough.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Theo asks urgently.

Stiles looks down at his mangled body. No. He's not. "There was a chimera. I think- it's gone now, but-"

"Where are you?!" Theo says, rage filling his voice.

All Stiles can think is how Theo will twist this all around on Stiles, his Stiles will be in trouble. "I dunno.."

"Stiles, look around." Theo says, obviously trying and failing to stay calm. 

Stiles does. He doesn't see much except a bar across the street from the alley. 

"The- the bar.. I can't- the one with the green lights-"

"The joker?" Theo asks, and russling can be heard in the background.

Stiles nods to himself. "Yeah."

"Okay, I'm on my way, hang tight, alright? Are you bleeding?"

Stiles lets out a cry. ".. A lot."

"Okay.. Okay, keep pressure on the cut, alright?" Theo says. He sounds frazzled.

"Please hurry, I think I'm dying." Stiles says. Sure it's dramatic but it hurt a lot and Stiles desperately needed help asap.

"Oh my god." Theo says. "Don't worry, I'll get you, it'll be okay."

Stiles blacks out for a bit after that.

Then he sees Theo running towards him. 

Theo drops to his knees next to him and examines his wounds in a panic. "Hey, hey, you're gonna be okay."

"Hurts." Stiles grunts.

"Shh, I know." Theo coos. "You're gonna be okay."

Theo grabs Stiles lifts him up into his arms. It's weird. Theo's not that big, he's just buff, but he can throw Stiles around if he wanted to.

He carries him quickly over to his truck, and lays him down along the backseats.

"Hospital." Stiles says, curling into himself.

Theo starts to drive. "No, babe. But I can help, just sit tight."

Stiles has no idea what he means, so he just lies there.

After a little while, Theo pulls him out of the car. 

Stiles has no idea where he is. 

This isn't the hospital or Theo's house.

"Where are we?" Stiles asks as they walk into the strange, unfamiliar building.

Theo holds him tight. "Don't worry." 

Stiles is scared. Terrified. Theo's gonna kill him now, isn't he? This is how he's gonna die?

As Theo carries him in, Stiles doesn't fight it. He can't.

Everything's blurry. He can't see anything specific, all he sees is smoke and green and dirt and grime.

Theo lays him down on an uncomfortable table and then walks away in a rush.

"Theo.." Stiles whispers.

Theo comes back instantly, and runs a hand through his hair. "You okay? You okay baby, what's the matter?"

"..I- what're-.." Stiles says quietly.

"Baby, it's okay. I'll fix you." He says, then unbuttons Stiles shirt and looks over his wounds again.

Theo leaves for a minute then comes back and shoots a needle into Stiles neck.

It doesn't really hurt. It just doesn't feel right.

"Told 'em not to hurt you." Theo mutters, rubbing a cloth over Stiles chest.

Stiles can't understand what he's talking about. The chimeras? The doctors?

Nothing makes sense.

"Told them that you were _off limits_." Theo says darkly.

"What're you-"

"It's okay." Theo says, pouring a foreign liquid onto Stiles chest. "You won't remember any of this."

Stiles feels his eye lids get heavy. 

He closes them and tries desperately not to fall asleep.

He needs to remember this. 

He can't- 

Can't forget...

Everything goes dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles stares at his bare chest in the mirror.

There are fading pink marks that appear to be scratches. Where did those come from?

At the hospital he only got scratched on his side and that healed weeks ago.

Stiles runs a hand up the red marks. Did Theo scratch him up? Seems most likely, honestly.

Theo's always overprotective, but in the last few weeks he's been unbearable.

He hardly lets Stiles go out alone.

In fact, Stiles is gonna go over there now.

Theo, with all his fake charm and lies, somehow convinced Stiles dad that Stiles wasn't safe alone while the sheriff went out of town for a funeral.

Even though Stiles is almost eighteen.

His dad said it would be a good idea for Stiles to stay with Theo for a few days.

Great.

Since the jeep is back in action, Stiles climbs in and throws his bag into the backseat.

This isn't gonna be fun. Four days with Theo? Alone? 

Awful.

Stiles sighs and starts up the car.

His head hurts. It's hurt for a couple days now. Stiles can't remember why.

It feels like he's forgetting something.

He just can't put his finger on it.

After a little while of driving, Stiles pulls up to Theo's house. Theo's standing on his porch, waiting.

"Hey." He says, waving at Stiles.

Stiles huffs. ".. I'm not happy."

Theo smirks. "Sure you are. Come in."

Stiles walks inside after hin, bag around his shoulder.

"You're not allowed to talk to my dad anymore." Stiles says, dropping his bag to the floor.

"Oh, why's that?" Theo asks, walking into the kitchen. "Because he loves me?"

Stiles follows after him and huffs. "He does not."

"Yes he does. Why else would he trust me to take care of you for the weekend?" Theo smiles.

Stiles shoots him a dirty look. 

"I don't need anyone to take care of me." He says, angrily.

Theo pats his cheek. "Yes, you really do."

Stiles grumbles. "Where are your parents?" "It's their anniversary. Now come on." Theo says, pulling Stiles into the dining room.

On the table has two plates filled with salad and two glasses of wine. Theo's idea of romance?

"Dude.." Stiles says, annoyed.

Theo smiles. "Sit down."

They both sit down. Stiles takes a look at his plate full of sorted vegetables. 

Theo's really into health foods, and exercising which is very, very annoying. He always makes Stiles be super healthy.

"How was your day?" Theo asks, stuffing a forkful of lettuce into his mouth.

Stiles played with his food a bit then decides he's not hungry. "..pretty much the same as when you asked me like an hour ago."

Theo shrugs. "I like checking up on you."

Stiles lets out a breath. "I hate that. Like, so much."

"You know what?" Theo asks, wiping his mouth. "I think you do like it."

Stiles scoffs, but Theo continues. "Your dad never checks up on you. Scott hardly notices you exist unless you check on _him_."

"Hey-"

"You love the attention." Theo cuts him off. "You _love_ belonging to someone. Being owned." 

Stiles flinches away.

"Dude, stop." He says, disgusted.

"Why?" Theo says. "Why can't you just accept me. I think you'd like it."

"You're fucking delusional!" Stiles yells.

Theo's eyebrows go up. "Calm down. You get upset when you get worked up."

Stiles crosses his arms. This is such a joke. Theo makes him feel like a little kid. Everything with him is demeaning.

"..this is so stupid." Stiles says, crossing his arms, just done.

"Eat." Theo says, drinking his glass of wine.

Stiles squints his eyes, feeling defiant. "No."

Theo tilts his head. 

"No?"

Stiles keeps his arms crossed and doesn't falter his gaze. 

Theo stands up. Stiles kind of flinches back a bit, but tries to stand his ground.

Theo picks up Stiles fork and stabs a cherry tomato. He then holds it to Stiles mouth and just waits.

Stiles thinks he might throw up.

Stiles slowly opens his mouth, and then Theo places the tomato into his mouth.

"Chew." Theo commands.

Stiles does, but as he does he realizes how fucking horrible his life is.

He takes a napkin and spits the tomato out.

"I'm done." He says, standing up and pushing away from the table.

Theo tilts his head. "Done?"

"Yeah." Stiles says, taking in a heavy breath. ".. I- I can't live like this."

Theo looks fucking pissed. 

".. You're done, huh?"

Stiles can't help but cower at his voice.

Theo grabs the glass on the table and fucking pelts it at Stiles. He only just misses it and it smashes against the wall.

They make eye contact.

Then Stiles bolts.

He's running out the door before his brain even processes it, his legs just start to move as quick as they can go.

Theo's right behind him, but once Stiles is out the door he stops.

He runs quickly to his car and climbs in, hearing Theo yell, 

"I'm telling them all you little bitch!"

Stiles can't go back, now, though. 

Theo will kill him.

He starts the car and drives quickly out of the driveway and onto the street. His chest hurts. It takes him a while to realize that he's crying. 

He doesn't even know where he's driving to until he ends up there.

He walks to the door and rings the doorbell.

The door opens with a familiar loud creak.

"..Stiles?"


	14. Chapter 14

"..stiles?" Scott says suspiciously, concern in his voice.

Stiles sniffs. 

He must look a mess. He cried the whole way over, and he's shaking.

"..I need to tell you something." Stiles says, terrified.

Scott nods and opens the door wide.

Stiles walks in and tries desperately not to have a panic attack.

He's about to lose Scott. Probably forever. But.. He can't do whatever the fuck Theo wanted him to do anymore. 

"Are you alright?" Scott says, closing the door, trapping Stiles in. God, he's really about to do this.

"No." Stiles says, taking in a breath. "But it's fine, I'll- I'll be okay. After this."

Scott looks confused and worried.

How is he even supposed to say this? Just blurt it? Should he tell him about Theo?

Stiles takes in a long breath.

Guess he might as well just say it.

"I killed Donnovon."

He regrets it the moment it leaves his mouth. 

Scotts eyes widen.

"... What?" He asks, sounding mostly just shocked.

"It- " stiles feels like he's gonna cry again. He doesn't want to lose Scott, he's so fucking afraid. "It was an accident."

Scott still looks shocked but he says, "What happened?"

"He was attacking me." Stiles says, feeling like his insides are twisting in his gut. "In the library... I- I was alone, I climbed the scaffolding, I pulled on the beams, I didn't know it'd kill him... I'm sorry, Scott.."

"It's okay." Scott says instantly. 

Stiles looks up. "What?"

"It's okay, Stiles." Scott says, pulling him into a hug. "It was self defense. I believe you."

Stiles practically melts into the hug. It feels so nice to be hugged.

He feels so relieved, but also so angry at himself. He let Theo do.. So many awful things to him, because of this?

"Is that it?" Scott says, pulling away.

He wants to tell Scott about everything. About the deal, and the abuse and everything. 

But.. He can't.

He can't bring himself to tell Scott, because then Scott will blame himself. 

No, Stiles can suffer silently on that one.

"Me and Theo broke up." Is all he says.

Of course he'll tell Scott that Theo's evil. But not now. It can wait one more day, Stiles just needs one night not to worry about anything.

"Oh." Scott says sadly. "Why?"

Stiles shrugs. 

Scott pulls Stiles into another hug. "Breakups suck. I think my mom has some wine if you want me to get you drunk."

Stiles lets out a laugh, and pulls away.

"No, man, it's fine." He says. "I'm just gonna go home, I think. Be alone."

Scott nods. "I get it. Text me later?"

"Definetly."

Scott walks him to his car, and then Stiles is off, with a huge load off his chest.

He's so fucking angry at himself, though.

Why didn't he just fucking tell Scott in the first place? Why'd he let Theo envoke so much fear in him?

He lets out a shuttering breath.

It's over now. 

So it's alright. 

___

The first thing Stiles does is lay down.

He's not really hungry and there's nothing else to do, so he wants to just sleep.

His blankets are much softer than Theo's, so he curls up in them and closes his eyes.

Then his phone buzzes.

Stiles opens his eyes with a groan and picks up the phone. The screen reads _Theo_.

He huffs. Can he get a fucking break?

He hits ignore call, and then lays back down.

It buzzes again.

Stiles angrily grabs the phone picks it up. "It's over, Theo." He says.

There's a pause over the other line. "..Fine. If you want me to tell-"

"It's done." Stiles repeats. "I told him."

Stiles can hear Theo huff.

"You have five seconds to get back here before I get you myself." He says.

Stiles sits up, and takes in a breath. "Did you hear me? It's done, you have nothing on me."

Theo literally growls. ".. If you don't get in your car right now, you're gonna have a _very_ hard night. Am I clear?"

Stiles squints. Is he serious? "Dude, Scott knows! I'm not doing what you say anymore!"

With that, Stiles hangs up the phone.

He doesn't want to sleep anymore. He's not scared or anything, he just doesn't feel tired anymore.

He lays in bed, just looking up at his ceiling.

Does Theo really just wanna take care of him? At first, Stiles didn't think so, but..

Maybe?

If so, Stiles doesn't exactly _not_ want that.

Just not from Theo? If that makes sense.

He wants someone to look out for him. To just make sure he's doing good. But Theo is a little too unstable to do that.

And Stiles doesn't want Theo.

He's not attracted to him, he doesn't even want to be his friend. And he'll never be with someone who's that possessive and cruel.

Theo's fucking evil, alright?

 _Evil_.

Stiles can't help but slowly drift back to sleep.

___

He's awoken by light shaking on his shoulder, a few minutes later.

His eyes flutter open and Theo's standing above him.

"Theo.." Stiles says, not really shocked.

"Hey baby." Theo says. "We need to go now, and I really don't want to drag you. Get up."

Stiles lets out a breath.

He doesn't really know what to do next.

"...no."

Theo sighs. He grabs Stiles arms and drags him up. 

"No, get off!" Stiles yells but is silenced by claws around his throat.

"It's time to go." Theo says as he drags Stiles out the door. 

He drags him all the way into his truck.

Then he starts driving.

"Everything's okay, hon." Theo says. "Everything is falling into place, soon enough."

Stiles fights off tears.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles anxiously played with his hands.

He had no idea where they were going and he really didn't want to find out.

Theo was driving fast, way too fast. His eyes were also glowing yellow. Stiles heart was beating out of his chest.

"Where are you taking me?" Stiles asks, looking over.

Theo growls. "Don't worry about it."

Stiles inhales sharply. ".. Tell me."

Theo's grip on the wheel tightens. "You're two seconds away from me knocking your head into the dashboard."

Stiles looks back out the window. 

It's begun to rain. Stiles watches nervously as the rain drops splatter against the window. What the he'll is he gonna do?

It's not like he can jump out of the car.

Theo would probably just catch him again, and then be even angrier.

Maybe he can bargain his way out of this one. 

No. No, Theo never listens to him.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Stiles asks quietly.

Theo lets out a laugh. Still just a big joke, to him. "Of course not."

"Then tell me where the fuck you're taking me, cause-"

"Stiles." Theo interupts sternly. "Just relax. You made this hard on yourself by telling Scott, but I guess it's my fault. I should've waited."

Stiles is beyond confused, now. "What are you talking about?"

"The super moon." Theo says. "My whole entire plan.. I was gonna get you afterwards but I guess i just couldn't help myself.."

"The super moon?" Stiles asks, wondering what the hell that had to do with anything. 

Theo sighs. "It's a long story. But now it can't wait until the super moon because of you. It has to happen soon."

"Theo I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles says. All that he knows is that this is bad and he needs to call Scott.

Theo shakes his head. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I just can't have you involved. You could get hurt. They sure as hell hurt you before."

Stiles tilts his head. "They who?"

"The doctors." Theo says simply.

Stiles eyes widen. "T-the doctors?!" 

Theo glances over at Stiles. "I'll explain everything in time babe. Right now I need to get you out of the way."

Suddenly the car rolls to a stop.

They're parked at a building. Stiles feels like he's seen it before but can't remember..

It's old, looks abandoned and surrounded by woods. 

Theo hops out and then drags Stiles out too.

"Wait, wait-"

"Shush." Theo says, dragging Stiles in with supernatural strength.

Stiles gets a dejavu feeling. This happened before. But when?

Inside the building, they go down a flight of stairs. It's like they're going down to the center of the earth or something, the stair case is so long.

When they're finally down, a bunch of memories come rushing back to him. 

The chimera, the scratches, the needle.

He's been here before. With Theo. Theo healed him.

This is the dread doctors lair.

Stiles starts to buck. Hard. 

"No, no, get off me!" He screams but Theo is too strong and keeps dragging him down a hallway.

"You brought this on yourself." Theo says, and then throws Stiles into a room and slams the door.

Stiles stands up quickly and bangs on the metal door. 

"Let me out!" He screams. 

"Sorry babe." Theo says, voice muffled by the thick door. "But I'll be back. Soon enough."

Stiles hears footsteps and begins to yell again. "No, please, Theo wait!"

There's another sound that sounds like a door slamming and then everything is silent besides Stiles pounding on the door.

After a while Stiles hand is bleeding and he's tired himself out.

He slides down the wall and hugs his knees to his chest.

Why is everything so awful?

And what was Theo's plan? Was he gonna kill everyone? 

Probably.

And here Stiles is. Trapped, unable to warn them all.

Stiles lifts his head up from his knees and looks at the room Theo trapped him in.

Its small and grimy and completely made of concrete. There's one bed and a small bedside table with a drawer.

Stiles sniffs. Is this Theo's room?

He slowly crawls over to the bedside table and opens the drawer.

He pulls out a small book and examines it.

Is it a journal?

Stiles squints at it, then lays it to the side in favor of searching the rest of the drawer.

There's a stack of pictures that he pulls out

The first is familiar. It's of him, Theo and Scott in fourth grade during recess.

Stiles tilts his head then turns to the next photo. It's of Stiles fifth grade school photo, that he took after Theo moved.

..okay, then.

Stiles turns to the next few photos. They're all of him, in school photos. 

"What the fu.." Stiles whispers, looking to the next picture. 

It's of this year. In Stiles room. When he thought he was alone.

All of the pictures in the stack are of Stiles, when he thought he was alone. Every single one of them.

He switched over to the journal.

The first page reads: 

_September 31st, 2008_

_The doctors gave me a new room today. They say that the tests are working, but I don't know what the tests are doing._

_It kind of hurts, but they say that I will get stronger._

Stiles squints at the page.

If this was written in 2008 then that means Theo was eleven. Which was fifth grade.

He flips the page.

_October 17th, 2008_

_Today the doctors stuck a needle into my neck and it made me get really sick._

_They said that this was good, though, because it meant I was getting stronger. I'm not sure if it's true._

Stiles skips a few more pages until he gets to this year.

_April 4th, 2015_

_I watched the McCall pack all day today._

_They're all idiots. Except Stiles._

_June 30th, 2015_

_I went into Stiles room while he was asleep._

_July 4th, 2015_

_Scott McCall doesn't deserve a friend like Stiles._

_August 30th, 2015_

_It's so close to the super moon. I'm gonna kill Scott. Stiles will be mine. They'll all be mine._

Stiles closes the book with a slam.

Theo's insane. He's really insane. And apparently he's been stalking him since a very long time ago.

Stiles stands up and takes in a deep breath.

He has to warn Scott.

He _has_ to.

Stiles takes another look around the room. He notices grates on the wall behind Theo's bed.

Stiles quickly pulls the bed out and starts to unscrew the vent cover with his fingers.

He has to get out.

He will get out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-off, short, Theo's point of view chapter! Figured that since the plot is coming together, you should see his side of the story!

"Wait, Theo, Don't leave me here!" Theo hears Stiles yell from behind the door.

He keeps walking, fighting the urge to go back.

All Theo wants right now is to go back and just cuddle Stiles until he feels better. 

But he can't. 

He needs to get this plan in motion. Now.

And Stiles needed to be punished. He tried to leave Theo. He can't do that.

Theo slams the metal door behind him and starts his ascent up the stairs. He can still hear Stiles calling out for him.

He walks to his truck and climbs in.

He needs to get Liam angry. And then he needs to get him trapped with Scott. God, fuck, this would've been easier if it was just the super moon.

He should've waited.

But Stiles just smelt so fucking good. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him. Stupid.

Theo drives to Scotts house and gets himself ready to act.

It takes three seconds for Scott to open the door.

"Oh, hey Theo." He says. "Everything okay?"

Theo makes a distressed sound. "No.. No, have you seen Stiles?"

"Yeah... I heard about-" Scott makes a motion with his hands. "You know."

Theo tilts his head. Did Stiles tell Scott that they broke up? That's cute. "Oh. Yeah... I just- I don't know what's got into him-"

"What happened?" Scott asks, concerned.

"He was acting crazy.." Theo says, pretending to be frazzled. "He just started screaming at me, I didn't even know why he got so angry.. Then he just took off."

Scott seems to be buying the show. Idiot.

"He was just over." Scott says. "He looked like he was crying."

Theo shrugs. "He might've been.. I'm worried about him, he's been acting so weird lately. I'm afraid of what he's gonna do."

Scott looks worried as well. "I'll call him." 

Theo nods and Scott moves aside to let him in. He takes out his phone a quickly dials Stiles number.

It rings for a while before going straight to voicemail.

"I..." Theo says, pretending he can't get the words out. Scott looks over. "..I don't know if I should tell you.."

"What?" Scott asks, concerned.

"He- he killed Donnovon." Theo says.

Scott nods. "He told me. But it was in self defense."

Theo raises his eyebrows. "I wouldn't really call searching for somebody with a wrench self defense."

Scott squints his eyes. "What?"

Theo swallows. "..he told me what he was gonna do, I went with him, I tried to stop him.. But he just kept bashing the kids head in."

Scott looks nervous now. "That's not what he told me."

Theo puts his hands up. "I'm not trying to start anything. Believe who you want, I'm just saying I don't think it's the first person he's.. Killed. And now he's gone again- I'm just worried."

"I don't know what to say." Scott says. "He told me that it was self defense.. I just don't know."

Theo shrugs. "I should go. I'm gonna try to find him."

"Call me if you do." Scott says as Theo walks out. "Or if you can't."

Theo nods as he goes and smiles as he hears the door shut behind him. What a fucking idiot.

Stiles deserves a better friend. 

Not one that doesn't listen to you, or believe you, or check up on you.

Stiles needs someone to take care of him. He truly does, and Theo loves him, has since forever ago, and he will be the one to shield him from himself.

No one will take Stiles away from him.

And if that means Stiles has to spend a little while in the tunnels, so be it.

But that's not important now. What's important is speeding up the process with Hayden, then rearranging this plan a little bit to make it work.

Theo sighs as he climbs into his truck.

Soon, everything will fall into place.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short!

Stiles crawled through the vents, panting.

He's been shimmying his way through them for hours now. His hands are bleeding. He's yet to find a way out.

He's starting to feel like he's never going to get out.

 _Just keep moving_ , he reminds himself.

He has to find Scott and tell him everything. He needs to.

"Super moon." He hears a voice say. It's the doctors.

He stops and puts his ear to the wall.

"I know that, but-" hears another voice say. It's Theo.

The doctors cuts him off with, "We must wait until the super moon." 

Stiles can hear Theo sigh. "..I need Hayden to get shot with the needle today. She a failure right?"

Stiles squints. Why does he need that? What is his plan?

"We must wait until the super moon." They repeat. Stiles is so fucking confused. Why? Why the fuck..?

"Oh my god!" Theo yells violently. Stiles flinches at the sound. "I'll just do it myself."

There's a sound of clanking metal and then a heavy door slam.

What's he gonna do? Why does he need Hayden dead? 

Stiles continues to crawl, figuring that he's getting closer to the exit if voices can be heard.

He's so confused and much more afraid than he'd like to admit.

But he just has to keep moving. Keep going foward. He has to get to Scott and warn him about whatever the fuck Theo's planning.

He has a few ripped out journal pages snug in his back pocket, just in case he needs evidence.

He left all the pictures of himself. (Even if it terrifies him to no limit that Theo had those)

He has to keep on moving. 

He has to.

As he crawls further up the vent, he notices a light coming out of a few grates.

He quickly makes his way over to the foreign light, and looks out of the grate.

He sees what appears to be an operating room. The three doctors are standing around a table, looking down.

Stiles can't really tell what they're looking down at, but he knows that it might be a body.

Stiles passes the small, useless grate and keeps crawling away.

___

After a many more hours of aimlessly crawling around the vents, Stiles finally finds a way out.

He finds a grate that's big enough for him to push through and breaks it out.

When he climbs through, he ends up in the room with the operating table, but the dread doctors are long gone.

He looks cautiously at the table, and cringes when he realizes it's a body.

Suddenly, there's a loud clanking sound.

Stiles looks to where he heard the noise and sees a door. He quickly hides behind a big tube filled with strange liquid.

He hears the door creaking open.

He hears heavy footsteps and then a loud bang, as if something heavy was dropped.

When Stiles is sure that the persons gone, he scurries to see what was dropped.

It's dark and smokey in the room, but he can't miss the familiar body that was dropped onto the floor.

Lydia.


	18. Chapter 18

"Lydia." Stiles says urgently as he shakes Lydias lifeless body on the ground.

He puts his ear to her heart once again just to make sure she's still alive. He's not sure if she's dying or just passed out.

"Lydia!" He yells, desperately shaking her arm. "Come on, wake up.." He whispers.

He looks around the room, seeing if there's anything he can use to revive her.

He doesn't know how to work anything in here and it's way too dangerous to start testing stuff now.

Stiles runs a frustrated hand though his hair. He hangs his head and takes in a deep breath.

His head shoots up. Her phone! He searches the pockets of her shorts and then of her cardigan, but no such luck. He huffs.

How the fuck do you wake up someone who passed out?

Stiles goes throw all the knowledge he's ever learned about anything remotely to do with passing out. 

Cold water. Cold water will do it.

Stiles stands up and takes another look around the room. There's many odd looking liquids, but it doesn't seem that there's any water.

He rushes over to a big tube lying on the table. He then flips the cap and sniffs the green tinted liquid. 

It doesn't smell like chemicals or acid. That's a good sign. Right? 

He'll take it.

He rushes back over to where Lydia is and drops to his knees once again.

".. Sorry." He whispers then he dumps the liquid onto Lydias body.

She sits up quickly, and spits the water that landed in her mouth out, looking suprised.

She looks around in a shock, terrified. "Stiles?"

Stiles looks back at her. "Are you alright?!" He asks fast, looking her over.

Her eyes widen, as if she's remembering something. "Theo, Theo's-"

"I know." Stiles says. Lydia looks at him. "He's gonna kill Scott."

Lydia nods frantically. "He- he was talking crazy, then he punched me and I hit the table.."

"I know, I- I know.. And we need to get out of here, right now. We need to warn Scott."

She nods and stands up, followed by Stiles.

They both rush to the one door that's in the room and try to turn the handle. It doesn't budge.

Why would it be that easy?

Stiles tries to slam his whole body into it, but it still won't budge. It's too heavy.

Lydia looks nervously around the room. "What do we do?!"

Stiles swallows and shakes his head. "I have no idea."

Lydia reaches a hand up to cradle her head injury and she winces in pain. "Hey are you okay?" Stiles asks, reaching out a hand, but she flinches away.

Stiles tilts his head and moves his hand away. 

"I know." She says quietly. "About... The others."

Stiles squints his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Now she looks confused. "The chimeras. That you've been 'taking care of'."

"I don't know what you mean." Stiles questions. 

Lydia crosses her arms over her chest. "You killed the chimeras, Theo told.." She trails off then sighs in regret.

Stiles shakes his head. "Is that what he's saying now? What the fuck is he trying to do?"

"Whatever it is, it's working." She says. "Everyone thinks that you're the bad guy."

Stiles looks at her. "..Scott?"

She nods sympathetically.

Stiles sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair.

".. Okay. Okay, what else has he been saying? What did I miss?"

She swallows and purses her lips. "Um.. Well, first you went missing. Then Theo told everyone you've been killing chimeras, and Hayden started getting really sick-"

"That's part of Theo's plan!" Stiles exclaims. "I heard him telling the dread doctors. It's how he's gonna kill Scott, somehow.."

Lydias eyes widen. "He's gonna make Liam kill Scott."

Stiles tilts his head in intrigue. "What, how do you know?"

"Well if he wants Hayden dead, then that means he knew Liam wouldn't be able to control himself after. He's barely holding on now and she's not that bad yet." Lydia explains.

Stiles nods in agreement. "He must wanna be alpha. Cause only Liam can take his powers, then he'll... Kill Liam."

"We need to get out of here." Lydia says. 

"I'm aware of that." Stiles mumbles, looking around the room again.

Lydia looks around to and her eye catches the grate. "The vents!"

Stiles shakes his head. "It's useless. I was in there for at least twelve hours and I got about four feet. They're a maze."

"..okay. " she says, rubbing her hands together. "Should we try to break down the door..?"

Stiles shrugs. "I guess. It's how Theo's been getting outside."

She nods and they both search the room for something strong to break the door down.

Once they both find big metal canes, they start to tear into the door.

After a few minutes of silence, Lydia says, "How did he get you down here?"

Stiles looks at her, then quickly back at the wall. "He- he took me while I was sleeping at home."

"I thought that you were staying at his house." Lydia says, panting a bit from the effort of the cane.

Stiles sighs. "Yeah. Then I left him."

"Oh." Lydia says, stopping for a second. ".. Are you alright? I mean, that's a pretty big betrayal."

Stiles shrugs. "Not really. I didn't actually love him or anything."

She raises an eyebrow. Stiles stops with the cane as well and faces her. Maybe now wasn't the time to say that. 

"You didn't?" She asks curiously. 

Stiles sighs deeply. "Okay, long story short, if wasn't exactly a consensual relationship."

Stiles continues to whack the door, but then is stopped by Lydias hand on his arm.

He turns around. "What does that mean?" She asks, concerned.

Stiles shakes his head again. "Doesn't matter, we need to get to Scott."

"It does matter. You matter." Lydia reminds him. "It's not good to keep things bottled up."

Stiles huffs. "He just isn't a good person, of course he wasn't a good boyfriend, alright? He was awful, actually."

Lydia rubs his arm soothingly. "When were out and everyones safe, this conversation will continue."

Stiles shakes his head and sighs. Lydias like a mom.

They go on hitting the door for a while, and they don't get very far, only a slight dent.

Then they hear footsteps.

They both turn to eachother in fear as the heavy footsteps grow louder and closer.

"Hide." Lydia mouths to him, and they both run off to hide behind a big tube filled with a dense liquid.

They door opens with a loud, eery screech of metal against metal.

The footsteps stop. There's a huff.

"Little fucks." A voice says.

Theo.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles holds Lydia close to him as Theo's footsteps get closer.

"Guess I should've known not to leave you two alone together." He says, voice distant. "You always seem to find a way to fuck things up."

There's a sound of a metal clank and then the footsteps start again.

Stiles heart is pounding really fast. This room isn't that big, and it's not like they're in a very good hiding place.

There's a few more strange noises before Theo turns the corner, and grabs Lydia visously be the hair.

"No, leave her alone!" Stiles yells. Theo lets go of Lydia got a moment and then slams Stiles stiles head in to the operating table.

He falls to the ground, head pounding.

"I've never done this before, and I know how dangerous it is." Theo says voice full of anger. Stiles isn't quite sure who he's talking to. "But we have to try, right?!"

Theo grabs Lydia again. "No, no-" Lydia mutters desperately, but Theo jams his claws into her neck.

Stiles weakly tries to stand up, but he can't. His vision is blurry and he feels like he'll pass out if he even moves a muscle.

Theo mutters something but Stiles can't make it out.

Then he rips his claws back out of her neck and turns to Stiles. Stiles stares at him in horror.

"Let's go." Theo says, a certain rage in his voice that makes Stiles terrified. He strides over and roughly drags Stiles by his arm out the door.

"What'd you do to her?" Stiles murmurs, white spots dancing across his vision.

Theo growls. "Shut up."

___

Stiles leans helplessly on Theo's car window feeling like he's about to pass out.

Theo's eyes are yellow, and he looks terrifying. He's radiating this crazy, unstable energy.

There's a needle resting on the backseat full of unfamiliar green liquid.

"Where are we going.." Stiles murmurs sleepily. 

Theo's clawed hands nearly tear the steering wheel and he doesn't answer.

".. Is Scott dead?" Stiles asks trying to look up at Theo, but fails.

Theo lets out a growl. "Stiles, babe, I don't wanna hurt you so I need you to stop talking."

Stiles doesn't really care about the threat so he continues. "Did you kill him-"

Suddenly his head is being slammed into the dashboard. He groans loudly. His head is pounding, so he reaches up to cradle it. 

"Sorry." Theo says. "But you really need to learn when to shut your fucking mouth."

Stiles remains silent for the rest of the car trip. Half because he doesn't want to be hurt further, half because if he opens his mouth he might throw up.

A million thoughts race through his head. If Theo's so angry then his plan must of not worked right? Scotts still alive?

Or maybe he's dead, but Theo's just not an alpha. 

Stiles can't take this. Not knowing. He has to know what's happening, because currently he's lost any sense of control he once had.

The car pulls abruptly to a stop and Stiles finally realizes where they are.

The nemeton.

Theo visously rips the car door open and jumps out, clutching the foreign needle. Then he goes around to Stiles side and agressivly pulls him out.

Stiles is to weak to struggle, so he lets himself be dragged closer to the tree. The nemeton is covered with at least thirty dead chimeras. 

"You think that Scotts the fucking alpha?" Theo says, dropping stiles against a tree. "Well you'll see."

Stiles watches in horror as Theo walks up to Tracey's body. "You think he's so powerful, well watch this Stiles." He shoots the needle into their neck. 

What the fuck is he doing?

"WATCH THIS?" He yells. God, he's insane. Like, dangerously insane.

Suddenly, Tracey sits up and takes in a long inhale of breath.

Stiles literally does a double take. She's dead. She was dead. She was... What the fuck? Theo's literally cheating death now?

Theo moves onto the body of Corey. 

He does the same thing he did with Tracey and Corey sits up.

He repeats this process again with the chimera he killed on the roof and then Hayden, who apparently died.

They all wake up and then stand to their feet.

"What's happening?" Hayden asks, painfully confused.

"Who are you?" Tracey questions.

Theo stands in front of them all, then says, "I'm your alpha."

He turns to Stiles briefly, then looks back at the group of undead chimeras. "And you all belong to me now."

With that, Theo turns and starts walking towards Stiles. "And so do you." He says, gripping Stiles arm with his clawed hand.

Theo starts walking, Stiles in tow, away from the nemeton and towards his car. The chimeras follow without question.

All Stiles can think is that he doesn't wanna go back into that truck, because as soon as he does, it's over. Then he really will belong to Theo.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles holds an ice pack to his head as Theo rummages through the kitchen.

They're in Theo's house, the newly alive chimeras are asleep in the living room. Coming back to life really drained them apparently.

Theo's doing something, but Stiles can't pay attention. All he's thinking about is everything he doesn't know.

Is Scott dead? Is Liam dead? Is Lydia dead? Who the fuck is alive?

Suddenly, a mug is set down in front of him. Stiles looks up to see Theo.

"It's tea." Theo says. He's much calmer now, the wild, unstable energy is gone now.

Stiles stares down at the mug. "Is Scott dead?" He asks weakly.

Theo sighs and turns around. "I gotta get some food in you." He says, ignoring Stiles question. "You haven't eaten in at least two days."

Stiles looks back down at his mug of tea. This is so frustrating.

"Sorry 'bout that, by the way." Theo says, opening the fridge. "But I knew you would've got involved. You would've gotten hurt."

"What happened?" Stiles asks, looking back up with sad eyes. "Please just tell me."

Theo slams the refrigerator door shut. ".. Babe-"

"Stop." Stiles cuts him off. "Tell me. Now."

Theo runs a hand through his own hair, and gives Stiles a gentle look.

"You're gonna hate me now, but soon-"

"TELL ME!" Stiles practically screams, just done with all of this. He just needs to know.

Theo sighs again and takes a seat in the chair next to Stiles. "Yes." He says. "Scott's dead."

Stiles lets out a breath he was holding. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and doesn't mean to, but let's out a sob.

This is his fault. It's all his fault. If he'd just fucking told Scott about Donnovon in the first place, he never would've gotten caught up with Theo and wouldn't have been trapped..

Everything's all his fault.

Theo pulls him into a tight hug, but Stiles doesn't want a hug from Theo. Hes the one who killed him.

"Why?" Stiles sobs. "Why would you do that?"

Theo rubs his back soothingly. "Had to, baby. Don't worry. It'll all be okay. You don't need Scott."

Stiles shakes his head. "Yes I do, you fucking bastard."

Stiles pulls away from Theo's embrace and wraps his arm around his chest. He doesn't want Theo's comfort, he rather be sad.

"Don't be like that." Theo says, hand moving to once again caress his face. "I had to. He was practically dead already, I was putting him out of his misery."

"You're so full of shit." Stiles says. He reaches up and tries to wipe away some of his tears, but they won't stop and another sob escapes his lips.

"I know what you think now." Theo says, standing up. "You think I'm trying to ruin your life. But I'm really not."

Stiles doesn't feel like listening to Theo's bullshit right now. He doesn't feel like doing anything, just like curling up into a ball and dying.

"I did this for _us_." Theo continues. "For our future."

Stiles looks up at him, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "You're fucking delusional. There's no us. There's never gonna be an us."

Theo huffs. "You'll understand one day. You don't need Scott, you're too good for him."

"But I need you?" Stiles spits out. "Are you even an alpha, or are you just a pathetic, power hungry, piece of shit!"

Theo looks like he's trying really hard to keep his cool, but he's failing. "I'll let that slide because I know you're hurting, but watch your fucking mouth."

Stiles is done. He's done. He doesn't care what happens anymore. He abruptly pushes away from the table and puts his arms out. "What the fuck are you gonna do? Kill me? Cause fucking do it, then!"

Theo sighs deeply once again. "You're tired. And you haven't eaten. How about we get you a nap and then some food, huh?"

Stiles groans. "This isn't about my health alright? You're not gonna magically fix me with a nap. I'm always gonna hate you!"

Theo growls low in his throat. "Don't. I'm not in the mood for a temper tantrum."

Stiles literally laughs, a dark, crazy laugh. "You really think I'm like five years old, don't you? Like I'm this little object that you get to play with and break. Guess what, you fuck, I'm already damaged goods!" Stiles yells, a crazy edge to his voice. "I broke a long fucking time ago."

Theo just watches him as he screams, the cool, calm facade up. Stiles hates it.

He shoves Theo, hard. At this point he's looking for a fight, just anything to get his mind off of everything. But Theo won't play along.

"Fight back!" Stiles screams. There are fresh tears coming out of his eyes, and he doesn't know why. 

Figures, the one actual time he's looking for a fight, Theo isn't.

He runs his cold hand over his warm face. He doesn't want to be crying. He wants to just fight Theo and make him hurt and bleed. Make him feel like he's made Stiles feel.

"Why aren't you angry?!" Stiles shouts at him. "Why won't you fucking fight back?!"

Theo sighs and shakes his head. "I don't want to hurt you, Stiles. I want what I've always wanted. To have you."

Stiles punches him hard in the face before his brain even processes what he's doing. Theo gets knocked back a bit, but not nearly enough as Stiles would've liked.

When Theo looks back at him, he's smiling. A dark, twisted, evil smile. "Don't you see? You're so strong. Powerful. And you don't need Scott for that."

"I don't want this!" Stiles screams at him, so fucking beyond angry. "I don't like hurting people! I'm not like you!"

"I think we have more in common then you think." Theo says, evil look on his face.

"No we don't!" Stiles shouts. He's doesn't want that. Ever. He's not evil. He's- he's not. He didn't mean to kill Donnovon. He.. He didn't. 

"I know it felt good when you killed him." Theo says, as if reading his thoughts. 

Stiles shakes his head desperately. 

He's not a killer. He didn't like it. He doesn't... He didn't mean to kill all those people, when he was possessed, it wasn't him. 

It wasn't him...

Stiles starts to pant, this whole entire conversation bringing up too many horrible memories that he's been supressing.

His hands are shaking. His legs feel wobbly.

Theo catches him as he's about to fall to his knees. 

"It's okay, baby." Theo says, lowering them both to the floor and clutching Stiles in his arms. "Just breath."

He can't. He can't breath. Maybe on some level he doesn't even wanna breath.

"Come on." Theo coaxes, stroking his cheeks. "You're okay."

Stiles has no choice but to curl into the warm body holding him. He doesn't want this, not at all, but he can't breath. 

"You'll be okay." Theo whispers gently into his ear. "I'll protect. I'll always protect you."

Stiles takes in a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing. "No." He says weakly. "I don't- I don't want that."

Theo kisses his cheek lightly. "I know baby. But it's okay. You will, soon."

_"Soon you'll be all mine."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is porn! All the bad wrong dark porn, and if that disturbs you, then here's the run down: Theo holds Stiles down and just gives it to him, then knots him, while Stiles doesn't consent AT ALL.

Stiles lays indolently on Theo's uncomfortable bed, staring up at the ceiling.

It's been four days.

Theo locked him in here after his 'episode' as Theo puts it. 

He comes by a couple times a day to give Stiles enough food and water to keep him healthy, but doesn't stick around to talk. 

So Stiles has no idea what's going on.

All he knows is that Theo took Lydia to eichen house, and the chimeras are still downstairs. Also Theo's parents aren't his parents, because he keeps them fucking locked up in the basement.

But on stiles current list of problem, that's very low on the list.

Stiles has fell into a depression of sorts, though, so he's not really sure what he's even trying to achieve anymore.

Scotts dead. And even though Theo's not an alpha yet, doesn't mean he won't be in the very near future. And he has a pack full of rabid chineras. 

He hasn't given up, not yet, but he's getting close.

At first he tried desperately to escape the confines of the bedroom, but now he just lays in the bed all day. There's no way out, nothing left to do.

He hears the now familiar click of the door being open, and he doesn't bother to look at who's come in.

Theo growls. Theo's mood has been progressively souring from that night, and he's getting very impatient with his captive.

"You didn't eat your food." He says angrily. "Again."

Stiles doesn't answer.

He hasn't been eating his food, it's the only amount of freedom he can muster up. It feels like every other choice is being made for him.

"Look at me." Theo growls.

Stiles doesn't. If Theo wants to keep him here, then Stiles is gonna make it as hard as possible for him.

Theo aggressively turns Stiles over to look at him. 

"You're really getting on my nerves, Stiles." He says. "If you don't start eating in gonna start force feeding you."

"Fuck off." Stiles spits out.

Theo scoffs. "Okay." He says, wrapping his arms around under Stiles armpits and pulling him out of bed. 

Stiles just lets him. He doesn't care anymore.

"When the last time you took a shower?" Theo asks, dragging him to the bathrooms that's connected to his room.

He lets go of Stiles and starts running the bath. "Undressed." He commands.

Stiles doesn't. Instead, he crosses his arms.

Theo looks up, an evil glare in his eyes. "Did I fucking stutter? Undressed. Now."

"No." Stiles says, rebellion in his voice.

Theo stands up and angrily rips Stiles shirt off, exposing his pale chest. Then he pulls Stiles pants down to his ankles.

"Get in the tub. Now." Theo demands. "And I swear to god if you don't, I'm gonna fuck you until you bleed."

Stiles sighs. He doesn't want to do what Theo says, but he also really doesn't want to be punished right now. His heart can't take it.

He walks up to the tub and steps in. 

"Good." Theo mutters to himself. He seems really off right now, unstable.

The tub continues to flood with water, until it's up to Stiles chest, then Theo turns the faucet off.

Theo then silently reaches over and grabs a bottle of shampoo. He pours it into his hands and then starts scrubbing Stiles scalp.

"Ya know." Theo says after a few minutes, "I'd really love to be able to let you out of here. I hate the idea of you being cooped up all day."

"Then let me out." Stiles says grumpily, staring down at his knees.

Theo shakes his head. "I don't trust you yet. You'll only mess up my plans."

"What plans?" He asks, head shooting up. "You already killed Scott. You have a pack. What else could you want?"

"You, for one thing." Theo says, slight smirk hinting on his lips. "But, I also want to be alpha."

"How are you gonna do that?" Stiles asks.

Theo lets out a slight laugh. "Don't worry about that. You have bigger things to worry about right now."

Stiles tilts his head. Theo raises his eyebrows and says, "You need to start eating again. And bathing by yourself. And actually taking care of yourself."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Stop pretending you are so much about my well being."

"You know that I care about your well being." Theo says, that unstable energy coming back. "You're the only thing that's really important to me."

"That's not true." Stiles denies. "You kept me locked in a gross, evil torture basement because of your plan."

Theo shakes his head. "You don't see it yet, babe. I'm doing this for us. For _you_."

Stiles sighs and rests his head on his knees. Theo can certainly talk it up, but he's yet to actually prove in any way shape or form that he cares about Stiles.

"You'll get it soon." Theo says, rubbing soothing circles into Stiles head.

Stiles moves away from the touch. "That's what you keep saying. But I don't think I'll ever understand why someone who claims they love me would kill my best friend and rape me."

"I didn't rape you." Theo denies, eyes brows going up in suprised. "As I remember, you came every single time we had sex."

"Doesn't mean I wanted it." Stiles mutters. 

Theo sighs. "You'll get used to it. We have all the time in the world."

"Do we?" Stiles asks, picking his head up. "Cause my dad will eventually wonder where I am, you know."

"Your dad knows where you are." Theo says. "He knows you're safe with me, your protective boyfriend, because you need protecting from the dread doctors. They did kill your alpha, after all."

Stiles squints his eyes. ".. He doesn't know you did it. Does anyone know?"

"You know." Theo says. "That's all you need to worry about."

"I'll tell them." Stiles says darkly. "I'll fucking make sure they never trust you again."

Theo lets out a chuckle. "You're cute when your angry."

Stiles huffs. He just wants to be treated like a normal person, not this little thing that needs coddling and protection.

Theo must decide Stiles is clean enough, because he unplugs the drain.

As Stiles sits in the tub, water disappearing around him Theo pick his pair of pants off the floor.

His face changes when he reaches into the pocket.

He pulls out the crumpled up journal pages that Stiles stuffed in there many days before. He forgot about those.

Theo looks mortified. 

"...Guess I should've known better then to leave you in my room. You always seem to find things that you're not supposed to." He says softly.

"I saw the pictures too." Stiles adds. 

Theo sighs. "You weren't supposed to. I never wanted you to see any of that."

"Why? Cause now I know you're just an obsessive pshyco stalker?" Stiles says, looking up at Theo standing above him.

"I'm not a stalker." Theo says, crouching down so they're eye to eye. He reaches over and firmly grabs Stiles chin. "I was just watching what is mine."

Stiles flinches away from the unwanted touch. "I'm not yours."

"Yes you are." Theo says. He picks up a towel from the rack and throws it to Stiles, then leaves the bathroom.

Stiles stands up, quickly wraps the towel around his waist, then follows.

Theo is going through his drawers. "I need get you your clothes, but for now you can just wear mine."

Stiles sighs and sits on the bed, waiting. Theo picks out a pair of black sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt with a faded logo.

"Get dressed." He says, placing the clothes in Stiles lap.

He obeys. After he's all dressed, Theo looks him up and down, animalistic grin on his face.

"What?" Stiles asks, knowing that look all too well, and not wanting what it usually follows with.

Theo circles around him like a wolf circling its prey. "I like you in my clothes. Smelling like me."

Stiles uncomfortably shifts. "Stop objectifying me."

Theo lets out a dark chuckle and then stops right in front of Stiles. He reaches a hand out to stroke Stiles chest, but Stiles backs away in disgust.

"No." Stiles says. "You can't make me do that anymore."

Theo laughs again. "Oh, I can't?"

Stiles whimpers. ".. I'll scream."

Theo smirks back at him. "Go ahead. It turns me on."

With that, he wrestles Stiles down onto the bed so he's lying on his stomach, with his hands restrained behind his back by Theo.

Stiles bucks and screams and squirms, but that only seems to incourage Theo.

Suddenly, his pants are down to his knees, and Theos dry finger is intruding into his body.

"Get off me!" Stiles screams, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Theo stuffs another finger in. "You really need to submit to me, Stiles. For your own sake."

Stiles tries to squirm away, but Theo has a firm grip on his wrists. "You're mine now. I'm your alpha."

"You're not my alpha." Stiles mutters, a pained groan coming out right after.

Theo growls and stuffs a third finger.

"I am. I am you little bitch." He growls out. "Scotts fucking dead. He couldn't help you. I can. Why don't you just understand that?!"

Stiles whimpers as Theo finger fucks him roughly. Theo continues, "I'm the only person who loves you. No one even fucking likes you."

Theo pulls his fingers out, and replaces it with his dick.

Stiles lets out a broken scream. It hurts, Theo fucking him dry with so little prep. "Stop!" He screams, sobbing.

Theo moans loudly. "God, you're such a good fuck, you know that?"

Stiles has no choice but to take the rough fucking that Theo's giving him. 

"You're so good." Theo praises, fucking him hard and much too fast. "Good for me, baby. You're too good for everyone else. You deserve so much better then Scott."

He shifts his grip so that one hand is holding Stiles wrists, while the other is pulling Stiles hair.

"God, do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" Theo asks. Stiles can't answer, but Theo doesn't want an answer. "The moment that you were all mine. But I guess you were always mine, huh?"

Stiles lets out a loud whimper. It hurts. Everything hurt.

"Scott didn't understand you, babe. He didn't see your potential. I do."

Theo thrusts into him a few times, losing his rythym. He moans and cums deep in Stiles ass.

But just when Stiles thought he'd finally earned a break, Theo's dick began to swell.

"W-wh-" Stiles murmurs. 

"Ah, fuck, baby you're so good." Theo says cutting him off.

Stiles starts to buck hard as Theo's dick grows to a painfully uncomfortable size inside his body. "Stop." He whispers brokenly.

Theo holds him down and doesn't stop.

After the swelling stops, Theo literally collapses on top of Stiles, his sweaty cheat up against Stiles' back.

Stiles pants, tears still flowing from his eyes. 

After a few minutes, Theo moves them into a more comfortable position on the bed, so they're spooning, but his dick is still stuffed inside.

"Sorry honey, if I'd known I was gonna knot you, I would've used lube." He says softly into his ear.

Knotting. Stiles knows what that is, he'd learned about that long ago, he just thought it wasn't real.

"Hurts." Stiles whispers.

Theo kisses his neck lightly. "It'll feel good next time. Promise."

Next time?

He doesn't want a next time.

He wants everything to end. He wants this nightmare to end. 

He feels broken. Inside and out.

Stiles curls into himself and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry the chapters are sparse right now, I'm just trying to make each of them perfect! Give me feedback if you enjoyed this! ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm so sorry that this has taken so long!!! I completely ran out of ideas as to what to do next!! Hope you like it so far, though :)

After over a week of captivity, Stiles has the pattern down pretty quickly. Theo leaves everyday from exactly 1pm to 6pm.

Where he goes? Stiles hasn't a clue.

But, on the ninth day of prison, when Theo comes home from where ever he was, he's angry.

In fact, he's very, very angry, but not at Stiles.

He comes storming in, not saying a word. The angry, vicious energy is radiating off him in almost papable waves.

Stiles stands from the bed, not knowing exactly how to play this.

"What's the matter?" He asks, voice skeptical as Theo searches through a drawer.

The look that Theo shoots him when he looks back is terrifying. Stiles literally flinches back, and fuck, if looks could kill, Stiles would be a pile of ash right now.

Theo abruptly slams the drawer shut, making the entire dresser rumble. He takes a few steps closer to his captive.

"Do you think I'm the alpha?" Theo asks, voice gruff. Stiles squints his eyes and tilts his head. 

".. Why?" Stiles asks faintly, not wanting to upset the chimera further.

Theo narrows his eyes and closes the space between them. "Because I need to know that you're mine. And I have to be an alpha to have you."

Stiles shifts uncomfortably. "What the fuck are you talking about? Why do you have to be alpha?"

Theo gives him this look that says 'how they fuck could you be this stupid'

"Cause I need a pack, Stiles." He says, voice raspy and hard. "I need you and Lydia and Malia and Liam and I need Scott dead!"

Stiles gives him a look. Theo turns around, probably regretting that he'd let that information slip.

"Scotts alive?." Stiles says, finally feeling like he's got the upper hand back.

Theo shoots that idea down quickly.

"Not for long." He says, voice full of wild anger. 

Stiles shoots him a disgusted look. "You can't kill him, ya know. You're not the first one whose tried."

Theo growls. "I'm stronger than Scott."

Stiles scoffs at him, then with all the venom he can muster up spits out, "You're not even close."

After that, Theo angrily yanks Stiles by his hair out the door.

Stiles starts to scream out in pain, and kicks his feet as he's quite literally dragged across the hard wood floors of the hallway.

"You think Scott's so fucking strong?!" Theo yells, crazy edge to his voice.

Stiles lets out a pained sound, and while he's angry he's also kind of terrified.

Theo's gone mad. 

"I'll show you who's strong." He murmurs crazily, slamming Stiles down when they get to the front door,

As Stiles groans and cradles his head, Theo's hand reaches for the door knob. He looks down at Stiles and warns, "if you make one sound out there, I'll kill anyone who hears it. Got it?"

Stiles takes in a shaky breath, eyes glistening with unshed tears. But still, he nods.

If there's anything to know for sure about Theo at this point, it's that he'll always carry through with his threats.

"Good boy." He says, mocking, grabbing Stiles forearm and pulling the human to his feet.

Theo opens the front door, and leads Stiles out, holding his hand in a bone crushing grip.

"Where are you taking me?" Stiles asks, voice raspy when they get into the truck.

Theo ignores him, and starts the car.

Stiles grits his teeth. "Theo-" he says, reaching over to pull of Theo's sleeve. Quickly, though, Theo slams his head into the widow, cracking the glass.

Stiles groans and holds his bleeding head in his hands.

"Don't." He grunts out, turning the wheel of the car. "I can't- you need to shut up. Now."

Stiles doubts that'll be a problem because his heads throbbing and he has a broken hand. 

"Do you have any idea how much you're hurting me, Stiles?" Theo asks, voice gruff. Stiles can't answer, though.

Theo glances at him, then back out the window. 

"I've waited so fucking long to have you." Theo continues. "I've made everything perfect so that we could be together, and this is how you treat me?!"

Stiles narrows his eyes. "I didn't ask for this."

Theo takes a long time to say anything else. ".. I had fantasies about you, ya know." He decides to say.

Stiles makes a disgusted noise, then pulls his hand into his line of view. It's covered in blood.

"It was the only thing that kept me going." He says, not looking at the other boy. "The thought of you and me together. You make me so happy. But this-" he gestures around him, "-is bullshit."

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut. 

"I love you." He continues on, voice less insane and more genuinely upset. "You know that. Why won't you just accept it? Why are you so fucking closed off?"

Stiles swallows. He probably isn't in a position to argue currently, but he's neck had a brain to mouth filter.

".. You're a piece of shit, that's why." He says, voice gruff. "You're an abusive, delusional asshole."

Theo makes a face. He looks back at the window. "... Fine. Fine, ya know what? Fuck it. Let's play a new game."

Suddenly, Theo pulls over. He lifts up Stiles head, and looks at him with piercing golden eyes.

"I'll give you a choice." He says, gangs bared. "Who should I kill - Malia or Liam?"

Stiles eyes widen. "W-what?"

"Choose." Theo says, voice thick with anger.

Stiles shakes his head. "No."

Theo raises his eyebrows. "Okay. I'll just have to kill both of them then."

Stiles takes in a shaky breath. "No, please, Theo-"

"No!" Theo yells, slamming on the steering wheel. "This isn't a negotiation! I'm in charge of you, understand?! I choose what you do, and when you make me unhappy, you get punished. This is a punishment. Now, choose or I'll kill both of them."

Stiles stares at him with wide eyes. He's really lost it. At least before he could put up a compelling face, but now? He's officially gone.

"What about your perfect pack?" Stiles argues, licking his lips. "Don't you need them for that?"

Theo lets out a huff and shakes his head. "Stop arguing, you little fuck, pick one of them."

Stiles head races with ideas on how to get out of this situation and he comes up with absolutely nothing. 

He has no idea of Theo's bluffing or not, and he doesn't want to find out.

"Theo, please." He whispers. He has to please him, that's the only possible way out. "I'm sorry."

Theo shakes his head. "You can't-"

"No, please." Stiles cuts him off, grabbing the boys shoulder gently. "I'm sorry. I get it now, okay? You're doing this for us."

Theo looks up at his. He's buying this bullshit, he has this look in his eyes that seem hopeful.

"No one needs to die." He says softly, "We can just go. Okay? We can leave, and it'll just be us..."

Theo lick his lips. "Don't lie to, Stiles."

"I'm not lying. Really. We can just go. Far away from everyone, and we'll be together. You want that, don't you?"

Theo leans his head against the steering wheel. "What're you doing to me, babe?"

Stiles takes in a breath, and slides his hand on Theo's knee. This is all disgusting him, but if it means his friends get to live, he'll do anything.

"I know that you want me, and now I'm giving myself to you, alright? So how about we just forget about everything else?" Stiles lies.

".. Baby I need you." Theo says softly. "But I can't have you trying to run off-"

"i won't." Stiles intercepts.

Theo looks back up. It takes a while for him to speak again, but when he does, he says, ".. Okay, baby. Well forget about this. We'll go away, just us."

Stiles nods in relief.

Theo starts the car again, and they drive off. Stiles gets a sick feeling in his gut.


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles head runs with ideas about how the fuck he'll get out of the immense hole he just dug himself into.

He can't have Malia or Liam die, that's just not an option. He can't jump out of the car that's driving at 100 miles an hour.

Oh fuck. Fuck. He needs Scott. Or his dad, or anyone to help him right now.

Theo is driving fast, and with intent. Bargaining isn't an option right now, obviously.

"Where'll we go?" Stiles asks, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Theo looks over to him, then back to the road in front of them. "Just away." He answers ominously.

Stiles heart starts to race. His breathing quickens. He can't do this, why the fuck did he ever let himself get into such an awful situation with this monster?

"Th-Theo.." Stiles tries to say, but can't really get his words out.

"Don't worry, babe," Theo says, not glancing at his prisoner, "It'll all be over soon."

Stiles squints his eyes. What the fuck is he saying? "W-w-"

Theo says nothing else, but the driving speed increases, and he starts to loose focus of the road.

"Theo slow down." Stiles barely whispers, feeling panic wash over him and his lungs begin to tighten.

Apparently Theo's checked out, because he's not answering anymore.

Stiles reaches over and grabs his shoulder as tight as he can manage. "Are you trying to kill us?!" 

Theo's grip on the wheel tightens. "We're going away." He says.

Oh god. He is trying to kill them.

Stiles eyes widen. No. No, fuck, he's not gonna let Theo kill him. He reaches for the wheel, but Theo pushes him into the widow, shattering it completely.

"You're all I want." Theo says, voice frighteningly calm, "and if I can't have you then what's even the point?"

"No, Th-Theo.." Stiles slurs, head feeling foggy, "I said you could, please-"

"Shut up." Theo says, making a sharp turn on the desolate road they are driving on.

Stiles grabs one of Theo's sleeves, and tugs hard, trying to get his hands off the wheel. "Stop, Theo, we'll die!"

Theo elbows Stiles hard in the chest, making him go flying back into the shattered glass remains of the window.

Stiles quickly unbuckles his seatbelt, addrenaline taking over and making him forget about his injuries.

"Theo stop the car!" He screams, wind almost overpowering his voice.

Theo looks calm, like this is a normal, everyday thing he's doing. 

"You can have me!" Stiles screams into his ear. He doesn't care anymore, Theo can fucking tie him up and whip him until he bleeds, he just needs this car to stop. He needs to live.

"Yeah I can," Theo says, "You'll be just mine now. We can be together."

Stiles lets go of him, realizing that getting him to stop won't be an option. His eyes search the car for anything he can use to hit him over the head.

There's nothing and a familiar feeling of dread washes over Stiles as he looks out the windshield.

In front of him is the lake, and Theo's heading straight for it.

Stiles sees that there's only one way out of this alive. He tries to open the lock door next to him, but to no avail.

He's running out of time. He wraps his hands around the broken window, making the glass cut his hands, and starts to tug his body out.

The cars going really fast, but this is the only way.

He thinks he hears Theo yell something next to him, but doesn't pay attention to it as he hurls himself out the car.

He doesn't hit the street for what seems like a ridiculous amount of time, but when his head hits it with a very loud crack, all he sees is black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end, guys!


	24. Chapter 24

The first thing Stiles sees is a concerned face looking down at him.

No, no. Not concern, but panic. 

There are urgent hands on his head, but he can hardly even feel them. Can hardly feel anything.

"Stiles, fuck." A voice says. He can't really match the voice with the person above him. Everything's confusing.

The person pulls their hands away, and stares down at them. They're drenched in thick, dark red blood.

The truck is parked on the road, skis marks followed behind it. Theo must've just stopped it in time-

Fuck, Theo. It's Theo above him.

Stiles squints his eyes, hoping to make the blueness go away, but all he can make out is a ghost like figure above him.

Stiles tries to sit up, but is pushed back down with the words, "St-stay there."

The words don't sound right. The voice doesn't sound like Theo, it sounds deeper and more discombobulated.

Stiles must be dying, right? He couldn't have survived that, even if it seemed like he could've at the time.

Theo's hands are shaking as he pulls Stiles to his chest and holds him. 

He doesn't seem to care that Stiles is dying. That's weird, since he'd get mad at him if he missed a meal, and now that he's actually dying it's not so bad.

"I'm sorry." Theo whispers, rocking them both back and fourth at a gentle pace, "I'm so sorry."

Stiles thinks back, and realized this is the only time Theo has ever apologized. Stiles head hurts. He can also feel warm liquid flowing down the side of his head.

They're leaning against the car, Theo sitting and Stiles in his arms, face buried in his shoulder.

Theo's crying. Quietly sobbing into Stiles ear. Which is kind of confusing because just a second ago this is exactly what Theo had wanted.

"I- I never meant for you to get hurt." He whispers, stroking Stiles hair, "I just wanted you so fucking bad, Stiles."

If Stiles didn't feel like he'd throw up if he'd opened his mouth, he'd say something along the lines of, 'fuck you, you're not allowed to be sad.'

And he's not. He's caused everything, and now Stiles is the one who has to die, and that's bullshit.

He never got to see Scott again. Never got to warn his dad, or break Lydia out of eichen house, or graduate highschool, or be happy because Theo fucking Raeken had an obsessive crush on him.

Maybe he can still make it. If Theo would stop being a sad sack for two minutes and drive him to the hospital.

Stiles pushes away from Theo, or tries anyways. Theo lets him go, still sobbing, and Stiles slumps next to him, a heap of broken limbs and blood.

"I didn't want this." Theo says, taking Stiles hand and holding it in a vice like grip.

Stiles says nothing. Instead he reaches his other hand into his hair, to feel for a wound. His skull is cracked open and his hair is wet from the blood.

His nose is bleeding too, which he remembers reading about in the symptoms of head trauma.

"Why couldn't you just love me back?" Theo asks, sniffling.

Stiles would've rolled his eyes if this situation weren't so depressing.

"I tried." Theo whispers, so low that Stiles almost couldn't catch it. "This isn't my fault."

Is he trying to convince Stiles or himself?

Theo wraps his shaky arm around Stiles shoulder, and kisses his temple. "I don't know if you can even hear me. You probably brain damage or something. But I love you."

Theo is wrong. He's delusional and stupid and horrible and cruel and he's _wrong_.

When you love somebody, you can't force them to love you back. You make yourself someone worth loving.

But Theo will never be worth loving.

"See you in hell." Stiles whispers, but even just those few words make him feel sick.

Theo says nothing. He just rests his head into the crook of Stiles neck. 

And that's how Stiles drifts off to sleep, with Theo cuddled up next to him and a horrible feeling of dread in his gut.


	25. Chapter 25

When Stiles opens his eyes, he sees headlights.

Theo was no longer by his side, though, it was soneone else. Malia.

And Scott was there too. He was yelling at someone, Stiles just couldn't make the whole scene out. He looked angry.

Stiles closes his eyes for a minute. It feels like he has a horrible migraine, then he remembers jumping out of the car.

"Hey," Malia says, voice oh-so-very gentle, "you're okay. You're okay."

Stiles is grateful for the somewhat out of character kindness. He's also grateful that Theo seems to be nowhere in sight.

"Scott!" Malia yells, making Stiles head hurt more, "he's awake."

Scott looks over, and his entire expression changes. He goes from angry to concerned in an instant.

Stiles eyelids feel heavy, so he doesn't get to see much else, before he sees Theo standing next to Scott.

***

When Stikes awoke again, all he could see was a bright white light.

He closed his eyes again, and groaned. 

Was he dead? Seriously? Cause that's fucking annoying.

He can't feel any pain anymore.

Oh, fuck, he's dead, isn't he?

He tries to open his eyes again, only this time he reaches his hand up to cover the bright light.

Okay. He's not dead. He just can't feel any pain, and sees a bright light.

After a few seconds of adjusting to the light, Stiles realizes he's in the hospital.

He looks around him and sitting on a chair in the corner of the room is none other but Theo. Okay, so this might be hell.

"Hey babe," Theo says, standing up, "how're you feeling?"

Theo's got this cocky vibe on, completely different from all the raw emotions he had expressed hours before.

Stiles glances at the window and sees that it's still night, so not that much time has passed since he got here.

Stiles attention is drawn back to Theo, when the chimera snaps in his face.

"Hey," he says, "pay attention. How're you feeling?"

"What happened?" Stiles asks, voice weak.

"Don't worry about it," Theo says, pulling Stiles IV out of his arm, "we have to go."

"Theo-"

"I know what I did wrong," Theo says, pulling Stiles up from his hospital bed, "I fucked it up, okay? But I can fix it, we can do this together."

"Theo, get off of me," Stiles says, pain flooding back into his body as he's pulled to his feet, which he assumes are broken.

Theo tears off Stiles hospital gown, and forcefully puts a shirt over Stiles head. Stiles already has sweat pants on.

"It'll be okay," Theo puts a jacket onto Stiles, then pushes him into a chair, "we're just gonna go away for a while."

Theo stuffs stiles feet into a pair of shoes. 

Stiles tenses. "At the bottom of a lake?"

Theo pauses. "... That- that's not gonna happen again. I got carried away."

"Where's Scott?" Stiles asks, finally coming to his senses. Malia and Scott were there, why the fuck did they leave Theo in a room with Stiles.

Unless Theo was telling the truth. He's poisoned them all against him..

"Don't worry." Theo repeats, standing up and pulling Stiles with him.

Stiles is dragged out of the hospital room, and into the empty hallway. Stiles would scream for help, but his body is in too much pain to think about anything else.

He doesn't know where Scott is, or if he's mad at him, or if he just left Stiles in Theo's care because he's done with him. All stiles knows is that he's alive. 

And that's all that matters.

"What about your pack?" Stiles asks, voice so weak.

Theo looks at him with a pointed look, then shakes his head, "the serum didn't work for as well as I'd hoped."

Stiles narrows his eyes, "they're dead again?"

Theo nods. Not sadly, just disappointedly.

They step into an elevator, and Stiles thinks about how the hell Theo thinks he can get him past the lobby and have no one start to ask questions.

"W-where're we gonna go?" Stiles asks. What if Theo just drives them into a lake again, like he was planning hours before? 

"Place up north," Theo says, pushing the button that indicates the first floor, "it's completely isolated. We'll just be alone."

Stiles looks down, trying to think of a way out of this. He comes up with squat.

"W-what about.." Stiles starts, mind racing, "my dad? He'll wonder where I am, right?"

Theo shakes his head, "he'll get over it. You're practically eighteen."

"Clearly you don't know my dad," stiles says, leaning against the elevator wall for support, "cause he's a pretty determined man, and I'm his only family. He'll find me."

"We'll just have to see about that," Theo says, shrugging, looking cocky.

Stiles bits his lip as the elevator doors open. They're in a hallway that Stiles has never been in, completely empty of anyone.

Theo leads him not to the lobby, but to the opening of the parking garage, where at this time of night, no one notices them.

"Scott will track my scent," Stiles says as he sees Theo familiar black truck. 

"Scott doesn't want you anymore, Stiles," Theo says, pushing Stiles into the passanger seat. Stiles notes that the window is replaced, which makes him wonder how long he's been out.

"Doesn't matter," he says back, "he'll want to find me to clear his conscience."

Theo considers this for a moment. "Well I guess we'll just have to hide your scent."

Stiles has no idea what that even means, but he continues to pester Theo with, "what about graduation?"

"You can go to school online or something," Theo says back.

"How long are you planning on keeping this up?" Stiles asks.

Theo looks at the road as he starts driving. "As long as it takes."

Stiles takes in deep breath as the car hits the street, and they begin to leave the hospital behind.

"Theo, wait-"

"Stiles, please. Just expand your mind a little here," Theo says not looking at him, "I'm really doing this for you, everything I've done was for you."

"I didn't want any of it," stiles hisses.

Theo sighs, "baby, I know. I know, but sometimes you're stubborn and need tough love. If I don't make you so something, you won't do it. That's not how you should act."

Stiles rolls his eyes. Theo's still on this bullshit.

"I don't want to be with you," stiles says simply, voice laced with anger.

"I know that, you've made it pretty damn clear," Theo goes on, "but that's alright. We have all the time in the world for you to fall in love with me."

Stiles scoffs. "Never."

Theo shakes his head, "you know, all I ever thought about was you after I moved in fourth grade."

Stiles gives him a look. Theo continues, "I missed you. You were my best friend, do you remember that? Then the whole shit with the dread doctors happened, and the only hope that I was clinging onto was the thought of you."

Stiles looks out the window. He doesn't need a sob story, he doesn't care.

"They made me kill my parents," Theo says swallowing, "did you know that?"

Stiles lets out a breath. "No."

"You were the only thing I could count on. For years. Then when I heard that I got to take down the McCall pack, I mean, I'd never been happier. I knew that you were in it, I knew that finally I got to see you again."

"So you stalked us?" Stiles asks, staring at Theo.

"Stalking is such a harsh word," Theo says, "I was just checking up on you. I couldn't wait until finally we got to be together."

Stiles shakes his head. Theo continues on with, "then we finally met again.. And you fucking hated me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Stiles shrugs, giving up on responding. Theo keeps on talking, "I was mad. Obviously. But I couldn't let it show. I decided that I was gonna wait for after I killed Scott, but- I really couldn't help myself."

"Theo, I don't give a shit," stiles says, voice angry, "I get it alright, you think you love me, but this isn't how people treat the person they love."

Theo bites his lip. "How do you want me to treat you then?"

Stiles eyes widen. Is Theo actually gonna listen to him this time? "Don't fucking force me to be with you, or have sex with you, or lock me in the tunnels, or try to commit suicide with me next to you."

Theo sighs. "Okay," he says, "I'll try to be more reasonable."

Stiles raises a brow, "you'll let me go?"

"No," Theo says simply, "but I'll try to be less strict. How 'bout that?"

Stiles shakes his head, then leans it against the window. There's really no way to get to Theo thick head, is there?

"I hate you." Stiles mumbles, staring at the road ahead of them.

"Not for long." Theo responds, as they drive into the night.

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of blackmail!!! It's been a good run, guys, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking about actually making this into a series though, cause this ending is pretty ambiguous, so let me know if you'd be into that!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, comments are welcome and incouraged!!!


End file.
